Mom at Sixteen
by KTC2097
Summary: Rachel Berry was new to Mckinley High School. She also carried a big secret. Her fathers gave her an ultimatum give her up for adoption or live a semi-normal high school experience where you act like she is your sister to the public eye. Rachel tries to cover the fact that her little girl is hers, but will she be able to hide it for long?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Waking up to hear her baby girl vocalizing her hunger Rachel Berry stood up and swiftly picked up her daughter, bringing her to her breast. When she first started breastfeeding, it hurt, but now she was used to it and it felt amazing. It was a connection that only she and her little girl shared. Though she knew that today she would be going to a babysitter for the first time so Rachel could start attending her new public school. It was something she had been dreading since she first held her little girl in her arms two months ago.

Rachel was originally from Cincinnati, Ohio, but after her last-minute decision to keep her daughter, instead of giving her up for adoption, her father's moved her to a different school district clear across the state. Keeping her daughter meant keeping conditions that her fathers believed were necessary. They wanted nothing more than for her to finish out her high school career as if she was a normal high school student. They didn't want anyone, but them, to know that she was a teenage mother. The only exception was Rachel's new babysitter.

Sighing at her little girl she knew that to the public eye she was Rachel's little sister, she didn't know why her father's tried to force a normal life on her when all she wanted to do was be the best mom she could be to her little girl. Looking at the time Rachel knew she could either sleep for another hour or start preparing for the day. She had packed her daughters diaper bag with everything but her bottles. They were in the fridge due to having breast milk in them. She then got her little girl dressed in a light blue short sleeved onesie, grey jacket with light blue roses with navy blue leaves on it, navy blue leggings, a matching light blue headband, and grey socks. After completing her daughters looks for the day Rachel then switched her focus to herself, placing her infant in her swing.

Rachel decided to go simple. She didn't want to draw much attention to herself. She just wanted to blend in, grant her fathers wishes to join a club, and then get home to be a mom to her precious baby girl. Looking at the time she went to the mini fridge in her room and grabbed enough bottles to suffice her daughter for her first day at her babysitters. Carole was a very nice lady and Rachel was happy to find her. She learned that she had a biological son and a stepson her age. Rachel made sure that Carole knew her dads' rules when it came to her little girl. To everyone except herself and her dads, Addy was her sister. There were many others, but Rachel only recited the important ones.

As soon as she pulled up to the house Rachel put her car in park and got out of the little car. She then quickly grabbed the diaper bag and her daughter and walked up to the front door. As soon as she knocked a tall boy with black hair opened the door. That must be Carole's biological son. Rachel couldn't remember his name, but she did remember the differences that the mom of teens explained.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He looked quizzical at the teen carrying a car seat and diaper bag.

"I am Rachel Berry, I am here to drop off my little sister. Your mom said she would babysit her." The brunette simply stated with a smile on her face. It was a forced smile, and she said sister through gritted teeth, but she got through the lie. He then smiled and moved out of the doorway in order to let the new girl in.

"Hey, Ma, the baby is here," Finn yelled waking up the two-month-old. Rachel then quickly picked her up and bounced her until she calmed down.

"Finn, there is no need to yell. Look you scared the poor thing and woke her up. Rachel do you want me to take her so you aren't late for school?" Rachel smiled at the older woman.

"That would be great. I have a few other baby supplies in my car. My dads bought her a swing, a bassinette, a vibrating seat, and a floor mat for your house. If you don't mind keeping it here. We just figured since you get her five days out of the week, it would be nice. Also, she has milk in her bottles. Is it okay If I put them in your fridge?" Rachel was nervous. She trusted Carole. She spends time with her last week, but she was going to miss her daughter. She hasn't spent time away from her since she was born. It was a new concept for her.

"Finn, why don't you go grab the baby items from Rachel's car. The kitchen is right through that doorway," Carole stated as Rachel handed Adelaide over to her. Rachel then took the bottles to the fridge. When she came back she laughed as she watched Finn bringing in the items that were still in her car. "Now you guys need to leave for school or you are going to be late." Rachel made sure Finn was out the door when she placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Mommy loves you, Addy. I will see you once I get out of school." Rachel then ran out to her car and headed to Mckinley. She went for a visit a couple days ago and got the grand tour. She brought Addy and pretended as if she were just babysitting her for her dads while they worked. She also received her schedule so she knew where everything was on her first day. After school ended Rachel stood at the bulletin board which contained different clubs she could join.

"Rachel, right?" Rachel looked over and noticed that it was Finn, the tall, handsome, dark-haired boy she met earlier at her babysitter's house. She just nodded.

"Finn, right?" she asked. He gave her a light chuckle. She bit her lip trying to ignore the nervousness she felt. She could be attracted to him, but she didn't want to act on her feelings. She was a teen mom. She didn't have time to date. She didn't want to date. She wanted to focus on her daughter. The helpless little girl that needed and depended on her. He probably wouldn't be interested in her anyway. She could tell today that he was one of the most popular. guy's in school.

"Are you thinking about joining a club?" Rachel didn't bother to look at him, she just nodded, "Do you like singing?" She knew she probably didn't have to answer because her face lit up. She hadn't performed since she found out she was pregnant. Due to her expanding stomach, she wasn't able to do her schools musical. Her school felt she was a disgrace and they didn't want to glorify her situation.

"I do," was all Rachel replied. She felt a little awkward. They were both just standing in front of the bulletin board, arms grazing against one another, in awkward silence.

"Come with me. I know the perfect club," She gave him a curious look but followed him anyway. She didn't know what to expect, but when she entered the choir room she saw her Spanish teacher standing in front of a ragtag group of teens.

"Finn, nice of you to finally join us," Mr. Shuester stated.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, but I think I finally found the twelfth member in order to compete at sectionals," Finn stated. Rachel looked at him. She didn't know what he was getting her into.

"Would you like to audition to be in glee?" Mr. Shue said turning his attention to Rachel. She quickly locked up. She knew she was talented. She probably had more talent than anyone in here, but she felt herself clam up. She didn't know how much time this club took up. She wants nothing more than to please her fathers, but she wants to spend all of her time with her daughter.

"Don't worry Rachel, auditions are a formality. Everybody gets in. Just tell Brad what song you want to sing and he will play it for you." Rachel just nodded.

"Um. Sure." She then walked over to Brad and whispered the song of her choice. She decided to sing On My Own from the musical Les Mis. It wasn't her favorite musical, but she figured it was famous enough for the pianist to know it. After she finished the song everybody stood up and clapped for the brunette. She just smiled at the teens and her Spanish, and now choir, teacher.

"Wow, Rachel your voice is amazing. Welcome to the club. We have rehearsals every day during the week until 4:30." Rachel smiled she didn't think that was too bad, but she still had to speak to Finn's mom about it. She knew that she probably wouldn't care, but Rachel felt better if she spoke to her about it.

"Wow, thank you. Is it okay if I start tomorrow? I didn't inform my little sister's babysitter about me staying late after school," Rachel stated. She watched as her teacher nodded. She quickly escaped and ran to her car. She was so excited to see her baby girl. She had missed her. She did end up calling Carole a couple times to check in. It wasn't because she didn't the older adult, it was just that she felt separation anxiety from her gold star.

Once again parking in front of Carole's house Rachel knocked on the front door waiting for the brown haired mother of Finn opened the door. She smiled when she heard the clicks of the door opening she felt so much excitement to see her daughter's beautiful face once more. She thought maybe her obsession with her little girl was crazy, but she didn't mind.

"Look, Addy, your mommy is here," Rachel smiled as Carole opened the door for the teen, "Hey Rachel I had this key made for you. That way you can just let yourself and Adelaide in." Rachel gave a thankful smile to the woman as she searched for her daughter. When she finally spotted her laying on the play mat on the floor Rachel picked up her blue-eyed beauty and held her close. She felt so much better having her daughter in her arms.

"Hey, Carole, I was wondering if I could talk to you. So I auditioned and made it into the Glee club. Are you okay with watching her until 4:30? If not I can decline their offer." Rachel kind of wished she would decline, but at the same time, she didn't.

"Go ahead. You informed me of the guidelines remember. I knew you would have to find a club. I am just glad you picked Glee. The boys love it, even if Finn won't admit it," Carole laughed. It wasn't long that Finn and another boy, who must be Kurt, walked through the front door.

"You're still here? You left an hour before us." Finn stated.

"I had to make sure with your mom that she could watch Addy for an extra hour and a half after school. Then we got lost in conversation," Rachel simply stated. She didn't think she owed him any answers, but for some reason, she told him anyway.

"It looks like a baby threw up in here. These things clash with my design. No offense," Rachel looked over at the boy she assumed was Kurt. She just gave him a forced smile. She didn't get what was clashing or why it mattered. She knew one thing for sure, though, he was setting off her gaydar.

"Well she didn't throw up, but she did have a couple of soiled diapers." Looking down at her daughter she noticed she had a change of clothes. She must have made a mess of herself. Rachel shrugged taking her little girl and placing her in her car seat. She made sure to fasten her in securely before zipping up the cover to block her from the cool fall air. "I put her dirty clothes in a bag so they wouldn't contaminate anything else in there. I rinsed out her bottles. Don't forget to grab them before you leave. Rachel gave her a quick thank you before grabbing the bottles and shoving them into the diaper bag. Rachel then gladly took her little girl home. While Adelaide napped Rachel completed her homework. After she finished the job she just sat and admired her daughter. It was short lived due to her daughter farting and causing a new poopy diaper that Rachel would have to clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel quickly reached down to wipe the drool coming out of her 2-month-old daughter's mouth. Technically her daughter was 10 weeks old, but Rachel preferred to use months instead of weeks. She watched as her daughter latched onto her hand and started to suck on it. She knew she couldn't be hungry because she had just fed her half an hour ago. She sighed as she noticed the drool soaking the sleeve of her shirt. The teen decided to just change her into a different set of clothes after the appointment was over. She knew that she would have to strip her down fro the doctor anyway.

"Rachel, the doctor will see Adelaide now," Rachel nodded to the nurse. This was only Adelaide's second visit to the Pediatrician, and if everything went well she wouldn't have to go back her four month check up. Entering the small room Rachel sat the pink carrier on the floor and the matching diaper bag beside it. She then sat down and unbuckled her daughter before getting her out. She then took her daughter's clothes and diaper off so she could be weighed.

"She weighs 7 pounds and 15 ounces. She measures in at 21 inches, and her head circumference is 17.95 inches." The nurse said as she took the date from her little girl. Rachel knew that she was small for her age. She was the same way when she was a baby. She was a petite girl and she knew her daughter was going to follow in her footsteps in that department. Rachel smiled when the nurse finally placed her daughter back in her arms. Rachel quickly put a diaper on her daughter and wrapped a thin blanket around her until the doctor come in. The rest of the appointment went by quickly. Her poor little girl had to get two shots and an oral vaccine. After the nurse exited the room Rachel put her daughter in a fresh set of un drooled on clothes. She then gently placed her in her car seat buckling her in before putting her in the car to be dropped off at Carole's.

"Carole I am here," Rachel stated as she walked into the Hummel/Hudson house. She walked over to the couch and put her daughter's car stead and diaper bag on the floor. She then continued to take the bottles out of the lunch back, that she stored them in with an ice pack, and took them to the fridge. She smiled at Carole when she finally entered the living room.

"How did our girl's appointment go?" Carole asked as she gently took Adelaide out of the carrier. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the sight. Carole became attached to Adelaide pretty much from the start, which Rachel was grateful for. Though she would never say it, Carole was like a grandmother figure to the girl. Rachel didn't have a mom, she had two dads, having a grandmother was something Rachel wouldn't have pictured for her daughter.

"It went well. Her legs are probably going to be sore. She received a shot in each one. I know they are necessary, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch," Rachel stated remembering her daughters cries as the nurse jabbed her daughter's legs with a needle, "She now weighs 7 pounds and 15 ounces. She is 21 inches long, and has a 17.95 head circumference," Rachel stated.

"Wow. She really is a tiny little thing, but I bet she takes after you in that department. She looks so much like you. The only difference I can see is she has blue eyes while you have brown," Carole stated as she admired the little girl in her arms. She didn't know how she became so attached to the sweet girl in such a short amount of time. She hoped that nothing bad would ever happen to her or her mother. Rachel seemed like a sweet girl and like a fantastic mother.

"Alright, I better get going. I have to go to school. I will probably get there a little bit before lunch. I will be here to get her at the usual time," Rachel stated. She saw Carole nod and smile at her. She then walked over and gave her daughter one last kiss on her cheek before leaving the house. Leaving her daughter never became any easier for her.

For the most part, school went by rather quickly. She went to the office to sign herself in and then continued with her normal day. By the time Glee came she was ready to go home. She had gained quite the collection of homework assignments to keep her occupied for the rest of the night. As she entered the choir room Rachel noticed that the word _Ballad_ was written on the dry erase board in green marker. This made her quite happy.

"Ballad. From middle English Balad. Who knows what this word means?" Mr. Shuester asked as he made his way to stand in front of his Glee students. Rachel quickly shot her hand up in the air.

"It's a male duck," a blue-eyed blonde cheerleader that sat behind Rachel stated. She didn't really know the teen that well, but when she spoke Rachel questioned how old she was.

"Kurt," the glee director stated as a look of confusion washed over his face. Rachel let her hand drop into her lap.

"A ballad is a love song," Kurt stated.

"Sometimes, but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music, which is why they are the perfect storm self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Okay now sectionals are in a few weeks and there is a new rule this year. We have to perform a ballad." Mr. Shuester paused before continuing, "Okay so here is our assignment for the week. I am going to pair you off and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye. Find the emotion you want to express and make them feel it."

"I pick Quinn," Finn simply stated. Rachel didn't know why she felt disappointment. She shouldn't expect him to want to work with her. She was a hot blonde cheerleader. She was a brown-haired teenage mom. He didn't know she was a teenage mom, but still, she wasn't anyone special in this school and he was the quarterback for the football team. She didn't know whether or not the two teens were dating. Quinn was sitting between Puck and Finn. It seemed kind of tense between the group of three.

"Na, na, na, no. That would be too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fait." Rachel and the rest of the ragtag group of teens watched intently as their teacher walked over to the piano to a black hat. She also heard the group chorus _Ooh._

"Ah ooh. I put all of your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner."

"I bet the duck is in the hat," Brittney whispered to Santana. Rachel watched as people got up one by one picking a name out of the hat.

Puck drew Mercedes name out of the hat, Artie drew Quinn's name out of the hat, Tina drew Mikes name out of the hat, Matt drew Kurt's name out of the hat, Santana drew Brittney's name out of the hat, and although they knew they were stuck as partners Finn still went up and drew Rachel's name out of the hat. He didn't look too pleased about it though.

"Alright, It looks like we have run out of time to pair up. Finn, Rachel, why don't you guys start us off tomorrow," Rachel just nodded to the teacher. She wanted to say no. She had a ton of homework and a baby to take care of, but she didn't. She sat their quietly and put a fake smile on her face.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor any of its characters. I know that this is a lot different than the original glee, but it's an AU. I know that Rachel was partnered with Mr. Shue, but this is a Finchel story and I wanted to use this as an opportunity for them to kind of have to work with one another. Thank you for reading. I appreciate. I do have someone edit my stories so if their are grammer mistakes I apologize.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Glee rehearsals, the three teens made it to Hummel/Hudson house within seconds of one another. Rachel sighed as she walked into Carole's house through the front door. The boys always went through the side since they parked in the driveway that lined up with that door. Rachel immediately went over to see her daughter fast asleep in her swing. She knew that it was probably the only thing Carole could get her to relax in. She had a shot in each leg, both drew blood from her small thighs. She knew they must be sore.

"So Rachel are you ready to work on our ballad?" Rachel took her eyes off of her little girl and shrugged. She knew that it was important for them to rehearse and pick a song, but at the same time, she knew that she should be getting her little girl home. She didn't have any more bottles here so if her daughter needed fed Rachel would have to breastfeed her. Something that she couldn't do in front of the two teenage boys that resided in the house.

"I don't know Finn. I should be getting my little sister home. She doesn't have any more bottles here," Rachel stated. She knew she was just trying to find an excuse as to why she had to leave. She was probably even reaching.

"Well why don't you drop her off at home with your parents and then come back," he simply stated. She knew he didn't understand the complexity of her situation. If he did it actually wouldn't be that complex.

"I can't. My dad is at a neuro convention and my other dad went with him. They won't be back for another week in a half." It was true. Her parents went away a lot. Hiram, Rachel's tall, slender, and glasses wearing dad was a neurosurgeon, while her other father, who was shorter with an afro, was a lawyer. Both were very good at what they did and traveled for work. They were hardly ever home, to be honest, she didn't mind. It gave her more freedom to raise her daughter the way she wanted to.

"You have two dads?" Rachel just nodded and shrugged like it was nothing. Because it was nothing. To her having two gay dads was the norm. They had raised her, shaped and molded her into the person she was today. Although she used to be more driven in her acting and singing career. Every time she got turned down for a solo she would claim her direction hated her and just wanted to watch her fail. After she had her daughter she realized that her career wasn't as important as the little like she was now in charge of. In glee, she had a hard time holding back at times, but it was nowhere near as bad as what it once was. "Wait, why would they leave you with your sister. You are a teenager in high school. They shouldn't make you be in charge of your little sister." Rachel wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't.

"The convention is important to my dad. He is a neurosurgeon. Plus I offered. I love my little sister and a neuro convention is not a place for a baby. Especially one as young as her," Rachel stated. She knew that it did seem odd that a sixteen-year-old was home alone with a baby that wasn't even her, but she had to make the story believable. She waited for Finn, watching him, hoping he bought it. She watched as he nodded.

"Why don't you have my mom watch her a little longer then. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We can go up to my room to practice." Rachel watched her sleeping daughter as her swing went from side to side. She knew that she needed to rehearse and every second she spent fighting against it she could be used picking and rehearsing a stupid song.

"Okay. But only for an hour. I only packed her enough bottles to last until after Glee," Rachel stated.

"There is milk in the fridge Rachel, she could always use some of that," Rachel so badly wanted to correct him and tell him all of the reasons as to why babies can not have cows milk, but she once again resisted. He was clueless when it came to kids, but then again so was she until she found out she was pregnant. She thought back to that day. She was so scared and at loss for words. She didn't know who she could turn to. Who she could trust. She was known as the girl who was going to make it big out of Ohio. She was going to go places. Instead, the only place she was going was to an oncologist. At first, she felt as if she knew that she wasn't going to keep the little human inside of her. She knew that she was young and that she needed to follow her dreams and with a baby, she couldn't do that. But once she heard her baby cry after being born she knew that she wouldn't be able to let go. She declined the whole experience of pregnancy. She wouldn't listen to the heart rate. She refused to know the gender. She wouldn't look at the sonogram. She wanted to make sure she didn't keep the baby. It didn't matter once she heard that cry though. It melted her resolve and she knew that she had to be her child's mother.

Once she talked it over with Carole Rachel went upstairs and knocked on Finn's bedroom door. She smiled at the cowboy wallpaper. She wanted to laugh, but she somehow managed to keep it in. She was nervous. She had never been in a guys room before. She had a story. One that she wasn't willing to tell to anyone, not even her dads. They asked her how she could be so stupid. How could she let herself get into this situation? They put blame on her.

"Rachel," Finn stated. She knew that she must have gotten lost in thought again. She quickly turned her attention to the tall teen standing in front of her. She didn't know why she felt attracted to him. She was never one to have these emotions. She was driven, or she used to be. Now if she had a boyfriend people would think it would just be to find a guy to trap and be her daughter's father.

"Sorry. Uh, nice wallpaper," she finally said. She mentally kicked herself, but when she saw that he smiled she let herself calm down a little bit. "So should we get started?" Rachel asked. She knew that they needed to. Addy would be getting hungry in about a couple of hours. Carole said that she drank the last bottle at about four o'clock.

"Yeah, so what song do you think we should sing?" Rachel bit her lip. She didn't know. She didn't even know what song would fit his voice.

"Maybe we should do a fun and upbeat ballad." She knew that wasn't exactly a ballad, but she wanted to make this a minimal amount of awkward. She watched as Finn nodded.

"Maybe I could start out on the drums or something?" Finn offered. Rachel simply nodded. She nervously pushed some of her hair behind her ear before looking up to actually look at Finn. She almost immediately broke their possible moment going over to Finn's cd collection. When she saw an Elton John cd she pulled it out and saw that it had some of his greatest hits.

"Finn, what about this song?" Finn came over and looked to see the song she was referring to and smiled. He was looking over her shoulder. When she went to turn around she bumped into him. She thought she for sure was going to fall, but he grabbed a hold of her and held her tightly in his arms. She wanted nothing more than to push away from this moment. To break free, but for some odd reason, she didn't. She felt safe, protected, and somehow cared for. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and finally backed slowly away from him. He was just staring at her.

"Rachel your sister seems to be getting hungry," Carole stated as she entered her son's bedroom. Rachel looked at Carole and nodded. She kind of figured her boobs were hurting. At school, she would usually use breaks inbetween classes and lunch to pump. She had bottles to dump the milk in and then she would put them in a lunch box with an icepack in her locker. She usually didn't have much time to pump, but the little time she had she was thankful for.

"Rachel, we haven't even rehearsed," Finn stated. Rachel looked at him and back at Carole. She knew that she had to get going she had other homework assignments to worry about. She sighed and then looked at Carole.

"We can work on it during Lunch," was all Rachel said before leaving his bedroom. When she walked down she noticed that Carole had already gotten her 10-week old daughter ready to go. She knew it wasn't Carole's way of saying she didn't want her there, it was just her saying that she knew Addy was probably going to be crying out of hunger soon and Rachel needed to get home when it happens.

Once she got home her daughter started to fuss. Rachel quickly got Addy and herself upstairs to their bedroom. There was another room in the house that was the nursery, but since Adelaide was still young Rachel felt more comfortable with her sleeping in the same room as her. She sighed as she realized she had a couple bottle filled with breastmilk from her pumping at school today. She just shrugged her shoulders and then prepared herself to feed her daughter. After she fed, burped, and changed Rachel rocked her to sleep before starting on her homework. She knew she had about four hours before Adelaide woke up, and she honestly wasn't sure how much sleep she was going to get tonight between the two responsibilities.

Once 5:30 hit Rachel did not want to get up, she had been up all night with her homework and her daughter. She was exhausted and honestly didn't want to go to school, but she knew that she had to. She would fall behind if she didn't. She sighed and finally got herself up. She did her usual morning routine, dropped off her daughter at Carole's, and then went to school. She dragged herself through the day. At lunch, her and Finn practiced with Brad and a few other students were willing to help them with their performance. When Glee club finally came around Rachel decided that she was just going to power through the performance. She was going to make sure

"Are you ready for this? You seemed exhausted during lunch?" Rachel simply nodded.

"Yeah, I should be. I don't have any homework today, so I should be able to sleep the same time Adelaide does," Rachel stated. Finn looked at her with some concern. He couldn't believe that her dads let her take care of a baby by herself while she was in high school. She looked exhausted. He for one didn't know a lot about kids, but he did know that they were a lot of work.

Once Glee started they sang their song. Everyone was amazed at their rendition of Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Although, they all thought it was an odd choice. Their glee mates were curious if their newest member was dating their quarterback. They were singing a song about being in love, and not wanting to break each other's hearts. The actions and the way the two teens seemed to look at each other furthered their questions. Towards the end when Finn and Rachel held hands they all went wide-eyed. They all knew that Finn and Quinn were broke up. Quinn cheated on Finn more than once with his ex-best friend Puck. Finn told Quinn that he wanted to be friends with her. He wanted her to try to gain his trust back. They were friends, he enjoyed her company and at times their conversations, but he didn't think that trust he once had for her would ever go back to the way it was.

When Rachel realized that they were still holding hands after the performance she quickly snatched it away and ran out of the choir room. It was too much. She was feeling too much. She hasn't even known him for a week and she has a crush on the guy. She just felt this connection. It was like gravity was pulling her towards him and it was hard to resist. When she got to the girl's bathroom she quickly used a paper towel to wipe away a tear. She didn't even know why she was crying. She wanted to use the hormonal excuse, but she didn't know if that was still a viable answer. Once she pulled herself together she exited the bathroom.

"Rachel are you okay?" She simply nodded, "Why did you run off. We did amazing in there." Finn was now standing in front of her. She was looking up at him and he down at her. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't exactly know what to say. She would sound crazy. For all, she knew he could be dating Quinn. She had never got a clarified answer on that one. She sees them sitting together in Glee every day. She didn't have the right to be curious. She had only known Finn for a week. Who was she to say who he could and couldn't date? They didn't even know each other.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel simply stated. She once again broke their gaze by looking at the floor of the school. She could feel his eyes watching her. She knew he was wondering what was going through her mind. He would never know. He would never understand.

"How about my mom watches your sister tonight. I could take you to breadsticks," he watched as Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't date you."

"Who said anything about it being a date. I just thought you would like a break. You haven't exactly made any friends here. You go to school, go to glee club, and then you leave with your baby sister and don't show your face until the next day at school. It's kind of weird. You don't act like a normal teenager. You act like a teenage mom. Everyone is scared to talk to you because you seem driven." At first, Rachel felt embarrassed and she was sure her face turned red, but then as he continued she got worried. She wasn't keeping her secret very well. He couldn't find out. Nobody could.

"Tell Mr. Shue I wasn't feeling good so I left. You were right, I am exhausted. I guess I will see you tomorrow," Rachel quickly grabbed her things out of her locker, she was trying to hurry and she made a mistake. A mistake that she wouldn't have made if she would have gotten more than an hour of sleep the night before. A mistake she wouldn't have made if she wouldn't have been so worried about Finn finding out.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters. I hope you guys enjoy this AU story. I know in the original they move into Kurt and Burt's house, but I changed it up because this story is already an AU... I hope you guys enjoy. I do enjoy reading your reviews, so it would be appreciated if you followed and reviewed this story (if you are enjoying it)...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also want to apologize because I put oncologist instead of Obstetrician. I don't know why I wrote oncologist. I know that it's for cancer. Maybe it's my mom brain.**

"Not here Finn," Rachel stated as she gathered the items that fell on the floor. She had to tell him. There was no other way around it. Unless she lied. How would she make it believable? He was pretty clueless when it came to kids. She decided against it. Maybe it would be easier if he knew. Her dads couldn't make her give her daughter away. She was legally hers, but they could choose not to support her and her daughter. She had tears in her eyes. She had only been here a week keeping a secret shouldn't be that hard. Especially since she didn't have any friends.

"Mr. Shuester wants you two back in the choir room. Rachel are you okay?" Kurt, Finn's stepbrother, looked at the brunette in concern. He didn't know her that well, but he knew she looked super upset.

"I have to go," Rachel stated as she ran to the exit. She made her escape to her car before breaking down entirely. She sat in her car until she felt like it was safe enough for her to drive. After a few minutes passed by she finally turned her car on and left the schools parking lot. Once she parked her car in front of Carole's house she immediately killed the engine and walked into the usually warm comforting home." Rachel sat down on the couch. She could search the house for Carole and her daughter, but she didn't have the energy. She felt as if she was going to pass out of exhaustion. She told her self she was only going to close her eyes for five minutes, but it turned out 5 minutes turned to a couple of hours.

Opening her eyes Rachel realized that she was now in a lying position, covered in a blanket, on Carole's couch. She slowly brought herself into a sitting position. She then swung her legs over the edge and stood up. She felt a little better than she had. She honestly couldn't believe that she was still at Carole's house. Looking at her phone she realized that it was almost six o'clock.

"Look, Addy, mommy is up," Rachel quickly looked over to see Carole with her daughter. "Rachel, are you doing okay?" Rachel nodded although she didn't do it in a believable manner. She was okay, she was strong, she had to be. She loved her daughter, but she hated having to hide her. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how to be a mom and a normal teenager at the same time. She shouldn't have to. She should be able to raise her daughter as if she were her daughter in front of people. She shouldn't have to change her title of lineage.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on your couch. You could have woken me up," Rachel stated as she made her way over to her daughter and her daughter's babysitter. She took her daughter in her arms and held her close to her chest. She never wanted to let go. She never wanted her to grow up. She wanted her daughter to know that she wasn't ashamed of her that she loved her more than anything else in the world. Her daughter was her heart and she wanted everyone to know that, but she couldn't.

"Nonsense. You were exhausted. You looked as if you needed to rest," Carole stated to the young teen. She knew that her life must be difficult right now. She had spoken to her on numerous occasions and she was always distraught about having to hide her daughter's connection to her. She didn't want the world to think she was her sister, she wanted them to know that she was indeed her daughter. Carole didn't understand if her fathers hid the baby's connection to their teenager because they wanted her to have a normal high school career or because they were embarrassed that their daughter had gotten pregnant before society deemed it appropriate.

"Hey, your up," Rachel looked at Finn as he continued, "Can we talk?" Rachel nodded and watched as Carole removed herself from the two teenagers view, although she did listen in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked sitting down on the couch with her daughter. She played with her little girl's slobbery hands trying to keep herself distracted from looking at Finn. Rachel smiled at the little girl and caressed her cheek.

"Is she yours?" Finn asked suddenly. It went quiet. She was quiet she didn't know if she should answer this truthfully or with a lie. She didn't know if she could trust him with her secret life. She barely knew him. They had spoken on occasions, but they had never gotten into a deep conversation.

"Yes," she finally blurted out, "but Finn you can't tell anybody." She watched as he looked at her in confusion. He understood that teenagers are mean, and she would probably get bullied by more than a slushy if people knew, but that little girl was her child. Why would she want to hide something so precious from the world?

"Can I hold her," Rachel looked at him. She was contemplating it. He thought babies could drink cows milk. He didn't know much about little human beings. She finally decided to let the giant hold her. Her daughter looked so tiny compared to the tall, dark-haired, brown-eyed teen. She watched as he smiled down at her. "Why don't you want people to know Rach? I mean you created her."

"It's not that I don't want people to know. It's my dads. They want me to have a normal high school career, or at least that is what they say. They pay for everything and in return all I have to do is maintain all A's, join a club, make some friends, and tell everyone in public that she is my little sister," Rachel stated as she looked down at her hands. She began chipping off the black nail polish on her nails. It was a distraction from the conversation. She was trying so hard not to break, but she knew she was going to. "I am so scared that she is going to realize what I am lying about and think that I am ashamed of her. I am not ashamed. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Finn just nodded at the petite girl sitting beside him. He could tell that she wasn't one for keeping secrets.

"What about the father? Does he have anything to do with her?" Finn watched as Rachel's body tensed. He could tell that it was a sore subject. Something that she wasn't going to be able to touch upon just yet. She hadn't even told her father's how she became pregnant. They asked her who the father was and she would never answer. It was a mystery. One that she didn't feel comfortable sharing. "Is she why you didn't want to go to Breadsticks with me?" He watched as Rachel nodded.

"I am a living anchor Finn. I know everybody has dreams of getting out of here. I can't pull anyone down. I love my daughter, and I love taking care of her, but being a parent is hard," Rachel stated as a tear slipped. "Plus everyone views her as my sister. I can't come clean until after I graduate. So what am I going to date a guy you thinks she is my younger sister and then spring it on him that she is actually my daughter? It's crap. The whole situation is crap. I don't think it would be as hard if I didn't have to keep her a secret. I could make friends, I could hang out with people, but that isn't the case."

"Rachel you can have friends and keep your secret," Rachel shook her head.

"Friends don't keep secrets, Finn." Rachel looked down and noticed that Finn was holding her hand and was gripping it securely. He was holding Adelaide in the other.

"Well then at least you have me and Kurt," Finn stated. Rachel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I told Kurt about what I saw fall out of your bag." Rachel nodded.

"He won't tell anyone, will he?" She watched as Finn shook his head.

"Listen, Rachel, I don't think it matters that you are a teenage mom. If I want to be interested in you, I will be interested in you. If I want to date you, I will date you. Life isn't about taking the easy route. It's about taking the route that makes you happy no matter how tiring or hard it is." Rachel let a few small tears fall. He let go of her hand and used his newly free one to wipe the tears away. "So what do you say Breadsticks tonight? It doesn't have to be a date it could just be two friends getting to know each other."

"I would like that," Rachel stated. She watched as Finn extended his leg to drag the carrier in which he saw Rachel bring her in every morning. He lowered the little girl into the seat and with help buckled her in securely. "Thank you, Finn," Rachel stated as she felt much better-having someone her age she could confide in. She would have to talk to Kurt about her situation, but she figured she could do it another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel looked down at her daughter as she hoisted her carrier off the ground. It was once again another late night that she was leaving the Hudson/Hummel household. She had become quite accustomed to hanging out at her daughter's babysitters household. Not only had she become close friends with Finn, but with Kurt as well. They had discovered a mutual love for Broadway, musical theatre, and New York.

"Here, let me walk you to the door," Finn stated as he looked down at the brown haired brunette. Even though they had become close they hadn't decided on their relationship status. Rachel didn't want to jump into a relationship and Finn wasn't sure if he was exactly ready for one that involved a child. While he had become involved with Addy since Rachel had spent more time with him and his family, he felt he wasn't prepared for that big of a commitment at the tender age of sixteen.

Once Rachel got home she realized that her two dads must be home from their vacation/business trip. Walking into the house Rachel set her car keys down on the counter and her daughter plus her diaper bag on the floor. She left her book bag in her car since she did all of her homework at Finn's. Unbuckling her daughter Rachel picked her up from her carrier and went in search of her dads.

"Dad, Daddy, you guys are home," Rachel stated once she finally located them in the basement of the house. That was where they had planned to have many parties once they got settled into their house. They even had a stage built in for performances.

"Hi Rachel," her lanky father stated as he took a sip out of his wine glass. Things had been awkward between her and her parents since the day she told them she was pregnant. They had big plans for her, she had big plans for herself, but they were the ones who were angry that she was throwing her life away for a child that didn't even have a father worth having in its life. They didn't know how this baby was created, was it out of love?

"How was your guys' trip?" She asked.

"It was fine. Nothing monumental happened. How was everything here? How are you liking your new school?" Rachel looked at her other dad. While there was tension between them it wasn't as bad as the tension between her dad named Hiram.

"I love it. I have made a couple of friends, and I joined the Glee club, which is just a way to say show choir. It's amazing daddy, it doesn't take up that much time so I still get to see Addy a lot. She loves her babysitter by the way. Carole is amazing. I am so grateful that we found her. I am sure Adelaide is too." Rachel stood there waiting for any emotion to be expressed on their face.

"That's great sweetie," she heard one of them mutter. The other simply stated that he was exhausted and was going to go to bed. She hadn't seen them since they had moved there and now they were just writing her off like they didn't miss her at all. She thought about crying, but then she decided that they weren't worth it. She loved her daughter and she would never let them make her feel bad for having her. Rachel was stubborn. It used to be a bad stubborn that just made her super annoying, but now it was a sort of stubborn that solidified the protection of her daughter.

Rachel angrily went to her room bringing her precious daughter with her. Her fathers had held Adelaide a couple times, but only when it was in the public eye. Other than that they tried to pretend she didn't exist and ignore her. Rachel was getting pretty fed up with it. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want her daughter to feel unloved by anyone, but at the same time she was young and she didn't know how she would handle high school and being self-reliant for herself and her daughter financially.

Humming as she rocked her daughter in their favorite rocking chair Rachel watched as her little girl struggled to keep her eyes open. Every time they would close completely they would crack open slightly before falling again. Smiling Rachel decided that she was going to love her daughter enough for everyone. She knew that she wasn't the only one to love her daughter, but she was the only one that counted in the long run. Carole adored Adelaide. She may be the babysitter, but even when she is off the clock and Rachel is at the house she wants nothing more than to steal her away from the teen. Finn, he was really starting to take to her as well. Rachel and Carole had both been helping him with her. He was actually becoming quite the baby whisperer. Burt, he was kind of awkward when it came to Addy, but he would at times sit with her while he was watching some kind of game. Kurt, he wasn't sure how to react to her. He didn't know much about babies, and he was quite hesitant, but there were times when he was open to holding her.

Rachel Berry honestly felt blessed to have been forced to move to Lima. She enjoyed the warm household that she had come to know as her second home. They were all so loving and understanding. They didn't judge her. They didn't push her aside because they don't agree with her life choices. They are all simply in awe of her strength. If it wasn't for their support the past month she wasn't sure how she would be dealing with life.

She loved her daughter and she thoroughly believed that all of the sleepless night was worth it, but she struggled. She found it hard balancing life. Carole thought it funny that due to the struggling teen her biological son had actually started doing better in school. He wanted nothing more than to see the brunette mother pass her two dads inspections. He at times would study with her while she took care of her daughter, and other times he would take care of her while she got some work done. She thought it amazing that the past month the teenage mother had turned her usually selfish, insecure teenage son into a nurturing, more confident human being.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor Any of its characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, I have decided that I want to be with Rachel," Finn Hudson stated as he barged into his mother's bedroom as she was getting ready for bed. Carole Hummel wasn't surprised. She had figured it was coming, but it didn't stop her from worrying once she heard the decision. While the teenage mother was causing a positive change in her son, she didn't know how prepared he was to take on the responsibility of a baby. He would somewhat become a father figure to Adelaide instead of just another friendly face.

"I know," she stated as she turned around to look at her son. She knew she couldn't stop him from making this decision. Honestly, she didn't want to. She loved Adelaide and she had become somewhat attached to her mother as well. Rachel was a sweet girl that was raised right. She was very bright, had a solid head on her shoulders, and probably wasn't going to make the same irresponsible choice twice. While she knew Rachel loved her daughter, she knew the teen was struggling with juggling her life as a teenage parent. Carole didn't want to call Adelaide a mistake because she was such a perfect little angel, but she knew that she was a little human being who was brought into the world a few years too soon.

"You know? How did you know? I didn't know until about five minutes ago," Finn stated as he looked at her mother with a quizzical expression. Carole couldn't help but let out a suppressed laugh as she stared at her confused son.

"I'm your mom I just know," she finally replied to her son.

"Am I going to be able to do that? I mean if Rachel and I become serious and I actually do become a dad to Adelaide?" She watched as her son became nervous. She could tell by the way his face expressed all the gears turning inside of his precious mind.

"Finn, when you raise a child you come to know them better than you know yourself. If you help raise that little girl then you will be able to read her like I am able to read you. I am able to know these things because through the years I have been able to learn each and everyone one of your quirks, the way your mind works. I have discovered what makes you happy, what makes you sad, and I was able to tell that Rachel and Adelaide make you happy, but I want you to know that this isn't going to be easy. Especially since you two are so young," Carole stated.

"I don't want to be with her because it's easy mom. I want to be with her because she makes me a better person. She has changed me over the course of a month. I don't know how she did it, but she did," Carole couldn't help but beam at her son's wise words. Being with someone wasn't about taking the safest and easiest road, it was about taking the road that had a positive outcome and the happiness it brings.

"I love you, Finn," Carole stated as she brought her son into a tight embrace. He was no longer her little boy. He was a grown man. He wasn't ready to go off into the world by himself just yet, but he was on his way. Getting closer more and more each day.

"I love you too, mom," He stated as he tightened his embrace securely around the woman who had raised him, "I better get to bed. Tomorrows a Monday which means I have school." Carole reluctantly pulled away from their shared moment, but she knew that it would be one that she would forever remember. It was the first time she was able to visualize her son as someone capable of making a difference in the world.

The next day Finn went off to school with sweaty hands and speedy heart. He was nervous to tell Rachel that he wanted nothing more than to be with her on a level that was different than the one they had been venturing on. He wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of commitment. Although, he felt as if they were somewhat there already. They hung out in all of their spare time, they had gone out for dinner a few times, they had even gotten to know each other quite well. While she hadn't trusted him with the details of how Adelaide had come into existence she had trusted him with many other secrets that she hadn't shared with anyone else.

She knew he didn't have any solid plans for the future while he knew that she wanted to continue on with schooling and get a degree in music education. She wanted to help others achieve the dreams that she no longer deemed important. She even confessed that she wanted to do that in Lima. She had become quite infatuated with the small town. Finn then confessed that he knew that no matter where life took him the one place he would call home was the place he was born and raised. He knew that at least one of her dads was her biological parents while they still were not sure which one it was while she knew that his father was a war hero that died shortly after he was born. They shared so many things that they hadn't thought was important enough to tell other people.

Once the school day was over Finn, Kurt, and Rachel laughed and spoke to one another while they walked to Glee together. At times Rachel and Kurt would talk about things he didn't understand, but at other times Kurt felt out of place due to Rachel and his brothers flurting. There was hardly ever a time where there was an equilibrium to their conversation and they all enjoyed it.

Finn felt his nervousness grow as he decided that he was going to express his decision to Rachel through song. He wasn't one to fuss about clothes but he was kind of mentally hitting himself for just wearing a black t-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. He wanted her to be impressed, unable to say no, but at the same time not pressured just because he was opening his heart to her in front of their glee family. Once they got in class they sat down in their usual seats and listened to Mr. Schuester as he discussed their final plans for sectionals. It was this upcoming weekend, which only made the ragtag team of teenagers even more nervous.

"Mr. Schue, Since it is towards the end of class I was wondering if I could perform a song I have been working on? It's really important that I do it," Finn stated to the teacher. They had been rehearsing close to all day. Mercedes was doing the solo, they were doing a wheelchair number in support of Artie. Now Finn felt was the perfect opportunity to put his heart on his sleeve and sing his feelings to Rachel Berry. He wanted to tell her that He couldn't fight these feelings any longer.

"Go ahead Finn," the curly haired teacher stated as he let the shock wear off of him. Finn was never one to openly volunteer to sing. The male teen had strong vocals but was still somewhat insecure about them. He was used to being a jock and not a performer and the adjustment was still hard for him at times. Although, there had been a noticeable change in him in not only glee but Spanish as well.

Listening to Finn sing his song every one watched in surprise as he dedicated the heartfelt song to Rachel. He was singing no other then I can't Fight These Feelings Anymore. Nobody but the two of them would know just how significant the song was. No one, except Kurt, had any indication as to how close they had become. They realized that they sat together at lunch and at Glee, but outside of those to periods at school, no one knew the extent of their relationship or lack of one. While everyone except Kurt had been shocked, Kurt and Rachel were both pleasantly surprised. Kurt was holding Rachel's hand in support as she had become emotional. They had discussed several times their crushes and he knew that hers was Finn. Though, she always said she didn't know if she wanted a relationship with him to happen because she was scared she would hold him down.

Once the song ended and everyone watched waiting to see Rachel's reaction. Though they never got to see because Mr. Schue interrupted the moment by excusing everybody due to it being past 4:30. Mr. Schue wanted to see what happened as much as the other kids, but he could tell that Rachel felt awkward as the other teens gave her nothing but their utmost attention. He knew that if their interest was in the performance the teen would be fine, but the only thing they were interested in was her and Finn's personal life, which was put on display by Finn. After the group of Kid's cleared out Finn and Rachel kind of stayed back waiting for a little privacy. Rachel and Finn were just standing there looking at one another.

"So what did you think?" Finn asked finally breaking the silence between him. It was kind of scaring him. He could tell that she was nervous, which made him nervous. He was starting to believe that she was nervous because she was trying to find a gentle way to turn him down. Tell him that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Or even worse she did reciprocate his feelings but didn't think he was worth taking a chance on.

"I don't want to fight these feelings anymore," she finally stated as a smile appeared on her face. He could tell it was a genuine smile by the way it reached her eyes. Her brown orbs seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of officially being my girlfriend?" He watched as Rachel nodded as they met in a satisfying hug. He kind of mentally berated himself for making it kind of sound like a proposal. He wanted them to date, get to know each other, become closer. He knew he was crazy for thinking it, but he wanted Rachel, Adelaide, and himself to be a family. He was young. He still had a couple years until he graduated from high school, but still, for some reason, he couldn't help but picture them happily married years down the road. The two pulled away from each other as the switched their contact to simple hand-holding as they made their way down the hallway and out of the school.

"Finn, I am happy that we have decided to be together and all, but I want you to realize that I meant what I was saying before. Adelaide and I are an anchor. If we get attached to you, you can't just leave us whenever you want to," Rachel stated once they reached her car.

"Rachel you and Addy are not an anchor. I want to stay here in Lima. I already work for Burt. I want to continue working as a mechanic maybe even take over the business one day. All I know is that my dreams involve you and Addy in them. I know it may sound crazy, but it's true. I see the two of you in my future," Rachel smiled at the teenage boy she had become accustomed to calling her best friend. She could tell that their relationship was going to be one that progressed pretty quickly and she wasn't mad at it. He was already seventeen, she was going to be turning seventeen pretty soon, they were juniors in highschool, they had time to figure everything out.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor any of its character. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I don't know if I am going to have Quinn's storyline of being pregnant in here or not. I havn't decided, but I will make sure to add my decision to the story at some point! I appreciate all of your Reviews! They help motivate me to keep writing, and to get better at the craft. You are all amazing and I appreciate you for taking the time to read my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel, Carole, Burt, and Kurt were all lounging in the living room laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. They were watching Finn as his face contorted into a disgusted expression as he realized his first official diaper was one filled with green, watery poop. Rachel was about to get up in order to help her newly obtained boyfriend, but he told her he wanted to try and do it himself. She held up her hands in surrender and sat down back in her seat on the couch. She also took out her phone in order to record what was about to be an interesting experience.

She kind of cringed when she saw how many diaper wipes Finn grabbed out of the pack, but she didn't say anything. She knew that it was important for him to learn how to change a diaper. She was actually quite surprised that he even wanted to experience this side of taking care of Adelaide, she wasn't mad at it, she was actually quite intrigued. Rachel silently watched as the teenage quarterback removed the dirty diaper from underneath her and finished wiping her butt clean.

"Uh, Houston we have a problem," she giggled as she realized that her daughter had peed all over her sleeper the split second Finn turned away to grab a clean diaper from out of the pink diaper bag. She watched as his eyes went wide when he realized that the little girl had not only soaked her sleeper but his mother's carpet.

"I only turned away for a second," he stated as he placed the clean diaper on one of his legs, "I think I may need a little help." Rachel walked over to Finn and her daughter and grabbed a clean outfit out of the diaper bag before kneeling beside the pair. She didn't simply take over, she just helped by giving Finn instructions and a little hands-on help when he asked for it. Once Finn finished Rachel grabbed a wet wash rag with soap on it and clean the wet spot on her carpet.

"Don't worry Finn, I wasn't too good at changing diapers either. I did my best, but it was mostly Kurt's mom who handled that part of being a parent," Burt stated as he tried to encourage his step-son. He wasn't lying though. He was terrible at diapers. The first time he was left alone with Kurt it was very much like the first time Joey and Jessie were left alone with Michele in Full House. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"That is harder then it looks," Finn stated as he sat down on the couch with the newly clean little girl in his arms. Rachel went to the laundry room to put the now dirty wash rag in a basket that contained other dirty items. Rachel walked back into the room to see that Finn was now giving her little girl one of her pre-prepared bottles. She took her seat next to Carole and sunk down into the couch. While she did love her three-month-old daughter her daughter was starting to become very vocal, and those vocals mainly took place at night.

"How are you guys feeling about sectionals tomorrow?" Carole asked. The teens had just gotten back to the house from their final Glee rehearsal before the big performance. They all kind of shrugged. None of them had any solo's so it didn't really cause any stressing. They were more in the background for the defining performance. Rachel learned that last year they won sectionals, but lost regionals, and if they don't place at both this year then Glee club was over.

"Not really," Rachel said to her daughter's babysitter.

"None of us have any significant part," Kurt stated. He had auditioned to do a solo for the performance, but ultimately it was given to his best friend Mercedes. He was happy for her, he was happy she was being recognized for her vocal abilities, but he wanted to be recognized too. Last year sectionals went to Sam, Quinn, and Santana. He auditioned then too and got turned down.

"Thank you for watching her tomorrow Carole, I asked my dads and they came up with some excuse not to. I wish they would just accept her," Rachel sighed. She was becoming tempted to bring it up to them. They wanted it to seem as if their granddaughter was their new daughter, via surrogate, but they neglected her so it was never going to work. She knew in a weird way they loved the little girl, but in another, they just found her as proof that their own daughter was less than perfect. They no longer saw Rachel as the talented ball of perfection they strived for her to be. They raised her to be a star, and right now they felt as she gave up that life for the simple life. They raised her to extraordinary, to fight the system, to fight like they had to, but she gave up her fight to fame on the big stage when she decided to keep her little girl.

"I know sweetie. I just want you to know I am happy to do it," she said, and she meant it. She thoroughly enjoyed having Adelaide around. She enjoyed the change having her around brought to her home. Her two sons were now hanging out, and enjoying it. Her biological son was turning into a young adult instead of a selfish teenage boy that only cared about his status at the school. Carole felt surprised at first when she felt the petite brunette's arms wrap around her, but she quickly returned the gesture. The teen mom had even managed to bring her two boys closer together. They are nothing alike, but thanks to Rachel they were starting to see that there was a friendship there that somehow worked.

"I appreciate you, Carole. You are amazing with Adelaide and I don't think I would have been able to do this without you," Rachel stated as she leaned over and gave the older woman a hug. At first, it surprised Carole, but then she hugged back. They stayed in the embrace for a few seconds before pulling away. Rachel didn't want it to end. She never had a mother, but she used to imagine that her warm hugs would feel just like that. She had always wondered about her mother. Who she was. What she looked like. How she decided to carry Rachel for her two gay dads. She wanted to know why she so freely gave her up.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel nodded. She wasn't going to get emotional. She didn't want to sit here a cry in front of everyone about the mother who didn't want her. Thought she was curious she never tried to find her mother. She was always too scared that it would hurt her dads' feelings. Though the more they tried to push Adelaide away, the more she was tempted to try to find the woman who carried her for 9 months.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its Characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Though Rachel didn't have to be at the High School until 10 am she was up and about at 5:30. Just because it was Saturday didn't mean that she got to sleep in. She and her daughter had a schedule and neither deviated from it. They had a system and no matter the day the followed it. The only thing they changed was when they left the house, or rather when they didn't leave the house.

Rachel saw that it was only six am and sighed. She wanted to go over the Hummel/Hudson household earlier than she needed to but decided against it. She needed to spend this quality time with her daughter. She and Adelaide had been spending most of their time over at Finn, Kurt, Carole, and Burt's house. She knew the clan didn't mind, but she did. She knew she couldn't raise her little girl on her own, it takes an army, but she didn't want to rely on them. She was terrified that something bad will happen between her and Finn, or her and Kurt, and then she would be so used to relying on them that she would be lost.

"How is mommies, little princess?" Rachel asked her daughter and she blew on her bare stomach. She just got done changing her daughter's diaper. Grabbing the closest sleeper she put the warm one piece on her daughter. It was navy blue with floral printed dots. To the right of the zipper there a picture of an owl, while the feet contained the owls face on them. The same floral pattern used on the dots was also used to line the neck and the end of her sleeves. She grabbed another sleeper and an outfit and put them in her diaper bag. She also grabbed a few more diapers and shoved them into the pink pack.

Rachel then started to get herself ready. She lightly curled her hair and put a minimal amount of makeup. She put a light eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Adelaide started smiling as Rachel started talking to the little girl. She was trying to get her little girl to use her newly discovered vocals, but it wasn't happening. She just looked at her mother with a grin appearing and disappearing on her face. Rachel felt as if her heart was going to explode. She didn't know how someone could have so much love for such a small person. She adored her daughter and she couldn't decide if her obsession with her was healthy or not. Rachel's thoughts were quickly interrupted when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She smiled when she saw Finn's picture pop up.

"Hello, handsome," Rachel answered as she stuck the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She stood up and went downstairs to grab a couple few bags of frozen breast milk. She then placed them in hot water so they could thaw and she could place them into bottles. She smiled as Finn started to talk about how much he missed her and Adelaide. He even told her that he had been watching how-to diaper videos on Youtube. She couldn't help, but let out a giggle when she heard that. He was nothing but dedicated to her daughter.

Their phone call only lasted fifteen minutes due to him being able to talk her into coming over a little earlier than she needed to. It was 8:30, so she felt like it wasn't too bad of a time slot. By the time she got everything all together, it was probably going to be 9:00. Rachel looked at the weather and saw that it was going to be cold. Rachel decided to start her car before leaving. She layed her daughter on her floor mat, and grabbed her keys and entered the cold chilly air. It was late October in Ohio, which meant that the weather was only going to decrease in warmth from this point on.

Entering the house Rachel finished getting her things together. She looked in the mirror and pinned her band out of her face with a bobby pin. She then picked her crying baby from the floor before packing her into her car seat. As soon as Rachel buckled her in she heard her daughter begin to fuss. She had become very clingy. She constantly wanted to be held, and when she wasn't being held, she was crying. She knew that Addy was most likely going to fall asleep on the drive over to Finn's, but that didn't stop her heart from breaking at her daughters cries in the meantime. She smiled as she zipped up the pink seat cover, and closed the flap over her little girl's face.

Once she pulled in front of the house Rachel saw Finn bound down the front steps of his home. Rachel smiled as she opened her driver's side door. He quickly scooped her up into a hug and she gladly reciprocated the action. After pulling apart he opened the back door and grabbed the pink diaper bag placing it on his shoulder. He then got the car seat off of its base before getting her out of the vehicle and closing the car door.

"You know Finn I think pink is your color," Kurt stated as his brother entered the house with the pink diaper bag and baby carrier. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's statement. She agreed. He looked good with her daughter. He looked as if he could be a good dad someday.

"I'm not going to reply, because I don't want Addy to hear what I was about to say," Finn stated as he undid her car seat cover. She saw him visibly frown when he realized that Addy was asleep. She didn't know if he was disappointed because he wanted to hang out with her before they all had to go or if it was because he wanted to impress Rachel with his new ability to change a diaper. "Awe, she's asleep."

"She has been so fussy lately. If she isn't being held she isn't happy," Rachel stated as she looked down at her daughter. She knew that it was probably because Rachel hadn't been spending as much time with her as she did in the past. The first couple months of Adelaide's life they were inseparable, but the past month and a half she was being shared with those who Rachel now viewed as family. They had been there for her not only emotionally, but physically.

"Hi, Rachel," Carole said once she saw the short brunette. She then walked over to see that Adelaide was fast asleep in her seat. She smiled as she saw the disappointment that was still present on Finn's face. She walked in on him watching videos on how to change a diaper last night. She honestly didn't know what Rachel and her son were doing. She knew that they were a couple, but they never did anything with just the two of them. They were either with Addy or the whole Hummel clan. She knew neither of them minded the way things were going, but Carole knew that it was crucial for them to get to know each other without a baby and a group of people.

"Hi Carole," Rachel said. Carole looked at the teens and decided that it was the perfect time to take pictures. She knew that it was a day that the teens would want to remember if they won. It meant they were one step closer to making it to regionals, and possibly nationals. She knew that they were working harder this year to make it to Nationals due to it being in New York.

"Alright, time for pictures," Carole stated as she heard her tallest son groan. Rachel laughed as she went over and stood next to Carole. Carole looked at the girl confused. "What are you doing over here? Go over there and be in the picture," Carole directed the teen. She watched as Rachel awkwardly walked over and stood between the two boys. Carole took a picture of the three of them, then just one of Rachel and Finn, then just one of Kurt and Finn, then just one of Kurt and Rachel, and then just one of them as individuals. By the times the pictures were taken the three teens felt it best to leave and head toward the high school. They all decided to just carpool with one another in Rachel's car.

Once the school bus of teens, excluding Artie, reached their destination a sort of dread came over them. They were all nervous to perform. They had been picked to go last. Once they all entered the room they discarded their belongings and followed Emma, their temporary director since their's woke up sick, into the auditorium they would be performing in. As the sat down and listened to the show they realized that their competitors had stolen their set list. Emma quickly uprooted the group and brought them into the classroom where they were freaking out.

"You leaked the set list. You're just Sue Sylvester's little moles," Kurt angrily stated as he looked at two of the cheerleaders. Rachel believed their names were Brittany and Santana.

"I know for a fact that is true, Sue asked us to spy for her," Quinn stated as she walked into the room.

"Look we may still be cheerio's, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list," the black haired, brown eyed cheerleader stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I, I did," the blonde, blue-eyed, talented dancer added in. "I didn't know what she was going to do with it." Rachel watched as an annoyed expression crossed Mercedes' face and the whole club began to look defeated.

"Okay look, believe what you want, but no one is forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this I will deny it, but I like being in Glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay. I wasn't going to go and mess it up," the latino stated. A moment of silence washed over the room full of teens.

"I believe you," Rachel stated after a moment. "Okay look guys there is no point in us arguing anymore. We- we have to go on in an hour."

"And we have no setlist," Tina stated.

"I can improvise some of my death poetry jams," Artie stated. Everyone told the teen no. That wouldn't do for this type of competition, and they needed to win if they wanted to stay a club.

"No, look we are going to do this the right way. Let's start with the ballad. Mercedes, Do you have anything else in your repertoire?" Rachel asked taking charge of the dreadful situation.

"Yeah, but not as good as anything you could sing," Mercedes stated. She knew that Rachel was a talented singer. They had spoken a couple times and Rachel told the talented performer about her past and all the training and competitions she had done and been in.

"No Mercedes, we agreed," Rachel started before being interrupted.

"We agreed, that I would sing, and I'm telling you that ain't going to happen," Mercedes said while standing up, "Look Rachel the truth is you're the best singer that we've got."

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, and it does, she's right," Kurt added. He was happy that he had a friend as talented as Rachel, but he secretly wished he was the most talented weapon in Glee club. Rachel's our star. If anyone is going to belt it on the fly it should be her," he added. Rachel looked at him with a small smile on her face. She then looked at her boyfriend to see a proud smile placed on his face. Rachel looked back at Mercedes and saw the look of sureness on her face.

"Well, I do have something I have been working on since I was four," she said.

"Then I guess we have our ballad, and we can close with somebody to love. It's a real crowd pleaser," Quinn stated as she looked over the ragtag group of teens.

"That and a can of soup will get us third place," Puck added, "We still need another song that we can sing together."

"I have one," Finn added unsure of himself. He never felt like a leader when it came to the group and putting himself out there with something he had been working on in secret gave him a little bit of anxiety. "I found the sheet music online, used the cheerio's copier to make copies a while back ago." As the sheet music was being passed out Finn watched as smiles spread across their faces. He had heard a conversation between Sue and Mr. Schue about him thinking that she was going to sell out their set list. When Finn went to Mr. Schue about it he said that he didn't think she was actually going to do it after he spoke with her. Finn couldn't find the strength to trust the cruel cheerleading coach so he printed these a while back and then trashed her copier. He was actually quite happy that he had thought to bring the music in case of the incident that something happened.

"Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santa, you are our best dancers. Figure something out and we will follow your lead," Finn stated.

"It's going to be choppy," Matt added with a twinge to his face. He seemed upset that the wonderful routines they had perfected before today was going to be better than what they would be able to figure out in less than an hour.

"Good, we're best when we're loose," the teen added. He watched as Mike and Brittany stood up and he started to talk again. "Look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves, and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that, we might have a shot at this thing." Rachel couldn't help, but let pride exude from her as her boyfriend took charge of the stressful situation. It made her realize that he was the perfect guy. She didn't have to worry about when things got tough between them because no matter what he would rise to the occasion. She knew she didn't love him, it was too soon for that feeling, but she knew that she could see herself falling in love with him as their relationship further.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **P.s. I am sorry if these two chapters that I posted today were not up to my usual standards something major happened, and I wanted to write these incase I can't write for a few days. I appreciate you guys so so so so much for reading my Au story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Carole Hummel couldn't help but tear up at the sight of the present Finn bought for Adelaide. It was something that she knew came with a lot of responsibility for her son. She knew that as his mother she should be worried. He is only seventeen, but she wasn't. She has witnessed her son with the little girl and she could see nothing but love for her.

When Rachel Berry entered the house Finn quickly thrust the shirt to his mom and told her to wrap it. He didn't want Rachel to see it before she was meant to. As his mother disappeared Finn went over to his girlfriend and her daughter. He realized that Rachel had a bag full of presents and took it from her placing it next to the Christmas tree. He was surprised that Rachel had gotten presents for everyone. She didn't celebrate Christmas due to her being raised Jewish. Although, he did get her a Christmas present as well. He didn't really know how Haunika worked, so he thought he would go for a solid Christmas present, and next year he would follow her tradition.

They had been dating for 2 1/2 months and all they did was spend their time together. After regionals, they even went on their first date without anyone else around. It was set up in the school's auditorium, and they even shared their first kiss. They had become accustomed to talking over the phone when they were not hanging out, and texting back and forth when they weren't talking. They were managing to balance school, glee, Finn's job, Rachel's daughter, Finn's family, and spending each other. Rachel mainly hung out with Kurt and Mercedes, while Finn hung out with Puck, Mike, and Matt.

"Finn, can you go get Adelaide's boppy from the car?" Rachel asked as she sat down her daughter and her daughter's diaper bag. Her daughter was starting to really get the hang of sitting up when supported by the pillow. Finn nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before exiting the living room and going out to the car. Once he came back in he realized that Rachel already had Adelaide out of her carrier. She was wearing a shirt that read _My 1st Christmas_ on it. the words _My_ and _Christmas_ were in red cursive writing while the 1st was in gold. She was wearing a red tutu with white leggings underneath, and a red hair bow.

"Hey Addy," Finn said to the little girl as she gripped his pointer finger. Rachel watched as Adelaide's lips stretched into a big smile. It was a smile that she usually reserved for the large, dark-haired teen. While Rachel got some of the cutest smiles from her daughter, Addy reserved her best ones for Finn. They didn't know if it was because of his awkward length or just because she was truly infatuated with the teen. He has spent a lot of time with the baby girl. He always wanted to be a big part of her life. He even had the opportunity to go to her four-month checkup with the pediatrician. When it came to her getting shots he stood by her side keeping her distracted. She still cried once the pointy objects pierced her skin, but Rachel felt much better knowing that she had two people to support her.

Rachel handed her daughter off to her boyfriend as Carole entered the room with a wrapped object and set it down under the tree. Rachel opted to come over Christmas eve to see her second family. Tomorrow they were going out of town to celebrate with Carole's side of the family. Rachel wished Finn didn't have to go, or that she could go with him, but knew that she couldn't. She was going to be at home taking care of her daughter. Which she didn't mind. It was just lonely. Both of her dads were away. She just isn't used to spending the holidays alone. Last Haunika her dads didn't know she was pregnant. It was like a normal holiday. It was one that she kept near and dear to her heart.

Rachel smiled once Kurt entered the house. He had gone out to visit his new "friend". Kurt denied that he was dating the newest guy in his life, but everyone knew that it was going to turn into something eventually. Blaine and Kurt were completely different, but at the same time, they were the same. Rachel brought Kurt into a tight hug as they started discussing that happenings between him and his new faux beau. Kurt was hardcore crushing on this guy, but he was confused what this guy felt for him. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Kurt lately, but he was becoming more and more distant from her and their glee mates. She knew he was starting to try to become more and more invisible at school, but as to why she wasn't sure.

"Thanks for having me over on Christmas Eve," Rachel stated to Burt and Carole as Burt entered the room. "I'm not really sure how the whole Christmas thing works, but I got you guys presents." Rachel looked at the two pair as they smiled at her. She wasn't that close with Burt. They spoke a couple times, and he seemed nice, but she didn't connect with him the way she connected with the other members of this family.

"Rachel, you didn't have to get any of us anything, but we sure do appreciate it. We love having you and Adelaide around. We are glad you could make it," Carole stated to the teen. She watched as the young teen gave her a small smile before walking over to Finn, Kurt, and Addy. She watched as all the teens started to laugh as he spoke. She couldn't help but feel love bubble within her as she watched the sight. Her family finally felt like a family, and it was thanks. to Rachel. Sure they were a family before due to her and Burt coming together through the bond of marriage, but it wasn't the same as it was now. Before Finn and Kurt were on the opposite spectrum of things. One son was too focused on what other people thought about the new relationship, while the other felt hurt the embarrassment he created just for being himself. Now there was a girl that connected and helped bond them.

"What are you thinking about Carole?" Burt asked as he saw the range of emotions playing across his face. He could see the gears churning in her head as she watched the sight in front of them. It was a nice sight. There was a time when he didn't think his two boys would never see eye to eye, but right now they were talking together, laughing, and having a good time.

"I'm thinking how lucky we are," was all Carole said. He brought her into a loving embrace as they watched their family. "Wait until you see the shirt Finn got Addy. It's going to change everything."

"I saw it. I was with him when he got it. We had a long conversation about it," Burt said. Carole felt sad that her son didn't go to her about it, but she was happy that Burt and Finn had connected over something other than sports. Kurt and her bonded from the start. Let's just say the teen gave her a complete makeover.

"Do you guys want to open your presents tonight, or tomorrow?" Rachel asked. She wanted to be there when they opened the presents she got them, but she didn't want them to deviate from the tradition of presents on Christmas day.

"Today, of course. Plus we want to watch you and Adelaide open your presents from us." They all watched as Rachel smiled. She then went over to her bag full of gifts and handed them out. She knew that her presents were nothing major. They were not big, nor expensive, but they were the best she could do. Rachel then took her daughter from Finn so his hands could be free to open his present. She watched as he stood up and grabbed a few things from under the tree.

"We know you don't celebrate Christmas, but we wanted to get you something because you are apart of our family now. Whether you like it or not," Rachel smiled at the teen as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He then lowered himself down on the couch beside his girlfriend and her little girl. As everyone opened their gifts they all handed out their thank you's. Finn held back the present he had his mom wrap a little earlier. He wanted it to be a special moment between the two of them, and Adelaide.

"Rachel, Thank you. I love it," Carole stated as she admired the present Rachel had gotten her. Rachel got up and walked over to the adult giving her a light hug. She couldn't help but feel comforted every time she was brought into the tight embrace of Carole Hummel.

"Hey mom if you don't mind, I am going to steal Rachel and Addy," Finn said as he came up behind the petite teen. Carole smiled and nodded as she pulled away from the embrace. She enjoyed hugging Rachel. She felt as if the girl was the daughter she never had. She loved her sons, but almost every mother wants a little girl they can shape, mold, dress up, and teach. Carole watched as Finn stealthily picked up the wrapped object as he followed Rachel and Adelaide up to his bedroom.

"Your cowboys are gone," Rachel stated as she looked at the blue walls. She hadn't been in his room since they had to perform a ballad together. Rachel saw the look of seriousness on Finn's face so she took a seat on his bed. "Finn is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have one more present for you," Finn stated as he pulled out the small package. Rachel smiled as she grabbed the flimsy, wrapped object. "I guess it is more for Adelaide, actually." Rachel watched as Finn's furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought.

"Should I open it now?" Rachel asked. She watched as Finn nodded. Once Rachel unwrapped the shirt and had enough time to read it, her eyes filled with tears. He didn't know if they were happy tears or what. He started feeling nervous.

"I mean, if you don't like it I can take it back. I mean this shirt doesn't have to mean anything, I just liked it." He started to mumble. Rachel quickly interrupted his nervous rambling by kissing him. It was soft and gentle, but it was filled with emotion.

"I love this shirt. I love what it means. I love what it resembles," Rachel stated. She still had tears in her eyes, but this time Finn new they were happy tears.

"I just wanted you to know that I love her just as much as I love you. I don't care that she isn't mine. She is an amazing little girl, and I have loved being there for her these past couple of months. I know that you have a past you are not ready to share, and that is okay. But I am going to be here for the two of you," Finn stated. He was starting to have tears well up in his own eyes.

"You deserve to know. You deserve to know everything I know, but it isn't much. I," Rachel paused as tears threatened to fall. Finn could tell these weren't happy tears. They were tears that mirrored the pain in her brown orbs.

"Rachel, you don't have to tell me," he stated. He watched as she shook her head as she played with her daughter's hands. She was inspecting them trying to calm herself down.

"I want to. I just needed a second." Looking at Finn she began to continue, "I let my friend talk me into going to my first High School party. I didn't want to go, I knew I didn't fit in. I was Broadway driven, people viewed me as annoying and driven. For as long as I can remember I had a crush on him. Even though he pushed me to the side once he became popular, he kept a hold on me. There was even a time he and his athletic friends egged me." Rachel could see the anger on Finn's face.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Let me finish," she stated before continuing, "He took me to a party. He said that he wanted us to become close again, but it was really because his football friends told him too. He left me there, all by myself, with everyone who tormented me. I pushed through their cruel words because I knew that someday I would be a star. But they had to take that away from me too. I tried to stick to just drinking water, but someone must have slipped something in my drink. I don't remember anything from that night. I just remember waking up naked, in an empty bed. I was so confused as to what happened. I tried to reason that it wasn't what I thought, but then I discovered I was pregnant. Finn, I don't know who her dad is. I have felt so ashamed for so long, and dirty, because what if she asks one day and I can't give her an answer." Finn brought her into a tight, yet gentle embrace as his girlfriend sobbed. He was on the verge of tears. He didn't know if they were caused by him being so pissed, or if they were caused for how much his heart was breaking for her.

"Rachel, did you tell your dads? You are not the one at fault here. If anything you are stronger than anyone could have ever imagined."

"No. I haven't told anyone. When I was pregnant I focused on forgetting what happened and becoming a star. I didn't want her. I wouldn't look at her sonogram pictures, I wouldn't listen to her heartbeat, I wouldn't even find out her gender. Once she was born I knew that she was the light that came from what happened. She was my star. She still is my star. Then you have come into our lives and you have been amazing. Everything I imagined a father would be for my children." Rachel pulled away from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. Finn quickly brought his hands up and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I want to be her dad. I want her to grow up thinking I am her dad," Finn stated as he pulled out the shirt. Rachel smiled at Finn as she grabbed the shirt and changed her and Finn's daughter into it. She knew he wasn't going to be known as her father to anyone outside of this house, just like she wasn't known as her mom anywhere outside of this house, but she was still excited for her daughter to have someone in her life she could look up to. Someone who was going to protect her against every guy that tried to weasel their way into her heart.

"Should we go downstairs and show your mom, Burt, and Kurt?" Rachel asked. Fin smiled at his girlfriend and nodded. Rachel handed her daughter over to Finn as she fixed her makeup after her breakdown. She didn't know how Finn made it into her heart in such a short amount of time, but he did. Especially after everything she had gone through. She was happy. She felt as if her daughter's birth was the best thing to ever happen to her. She brought her to McKinley. She brought her to the Glee club. She brought her into the lives of the most amazing people she knew.

Once the couple walked downstairs the saw that the three other family members sitting down, concentrated on a movie. Once they realized that the teens that had disappeared upstairs earlier were watching them they all stared at them, waiting to see what exactly went down. Finn and Rachel looked at each other smiling before they turned around and showed them that Adelaide was wearing the shirt Finn had bought for the girl.

Adelaide was wearing a shirt that said _I don't have Daddy's eyes. I have his heart._

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own Glee or any of its Characters. I did have time to write this and to rewrite chapter 8. If you would like be to put the rewrite up and delete the current one that is up I will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry if you don't like how I have it. It is how I have had it planned since the beginning.**_

 _ **I do want your oppinons on what to do with Rachel's mom. I know some of you want Rachel to turn her away, but some of you truly want her to become part of her life. I appreciate you all reading this story. I hope you keep reading it and giving me feedback.** _


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel Barbra Berry was admiring her boyfriend as he blew raspberries on their daughter's belly. She couldn't believe that she could say that Addy was their's instead of just hers. The giggle that Adelaide produced sounded like the prettiest song Rachel had ever heard. She couldn't help but admire every aspect of the little girl. Her bright blue orbs, her small stature, her infectious smile. She was the picture of perfection. Though the little girl looked almost identical to her mother, Rachel couldn't help but believe that her dad surpassed her in the look department.

"Da Da Da Da Da," she heard her daughter's voice ramble on as she finally caught a break due to Finn being winded. She couldn't help but let tears form in her eyes. She wasn't sad that their daughter said his name during this monumental stepping stone, she felt more moved than anything. Rachel knew that Addy probably didn't know what that word meant just yet, but it still felt like this was her accepting Finn as her dad. She watched the touching moment that unfolded in front of her. After the initial shock wore off he picked up the little girl off of the floor and brought her to his chest. It was there that he wrapped his arms around her protectively. It was that moment that Rachel knew that he would never let anything bad happen to the little girl.

After a little while, Adelaide was getting hungry so Rachel went into a different room to feed her. Rachel had been relying on bottles lately and milk that she had pumped, and she sincerely missed the connection contact breastfeeding gave her and her daughter. She watched as her daughter latched on and fell asleep sucking away. Once she saw that her daughter was falling asleep she removed her from her breast and started to burp her. She knew that this step wasn't going to be necessary soon as the time was flying by so fast. After her daughter produced the sound that came with passing the air in her stomach through her mouth. Rachel watched as Adelaide's eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep. She loved having Finn in her and Adelaide's life, and she loved how hands-on he was with her, but she missed having these special moments with Adelaide. She didn't want to miss a thing. Walking back into Finn's bedroom she sat beside him holding Addy securely in her arms.

"Finn, do you think I am a good mom?" Rachel asked as she traced the little girl's facial features. She wanted nothing but the best for her little girl, and sometimes she questioned if she was it. She never had a mom while growing up, she didn't know if what she was doing was right, all she knew was that she could love this little girl more than anyone else in this world could.

"Rachel, you are the best mom I know. What brought this on? Is this because she said Da Da before Ma Ma?" The tall dark haired teen asked. He watched as the emotional mother shook her head.

"No. I'm glad she did. It felt like she was accepting you as her dad," Rachel stated. She refused to look anywhere but the sleeping little one in her arms. "I never had a mother. I was raised by two dads. When I was younger I used to picture my mom, and what she looked like. I imagined what features of hers I inherited. I always wondered what it would have been like if she were there to help raise me." Rachel had never told people her feelings about the mother she never had the chance to meet. She knew why all of these feelings were being dug up, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Finn about it yet or not. She doesn't know whether she is ready to experience the moment she had been dreaming of her entire life.

"Growing up I didn't have a father. I think that is why it is so important to me to be the best father figure I can be to Adelaide. My dad died as a war hero when I was a baby. My mom had boyfriends that came in and out of my life, but there was no single male figure around to help me through my stages. It wasn't until Burt that I finally had a male figure to look up to." Finn wanted Rachel to know that she wasn't alone. He was missing a parent as well, the only thing different was the circumstances that caused the parents absence. His dad didn't want to leave him, he was taken away from him. Finn swore to himself if he ever had kids he would never do anything to risk his life, no matter how rewarding it was. Rachel was about to speak up, but Finn held up a finger telling her he wasn't done. "If you want to find your biological mom Rachel, I will help you. But the biological factor is not what makes a parent a parent."

"I know. I mean one of my dads isn't my biological parent, but I still love him the same. I mean I don't exactly know which one isn't my father, but that is beside the point. The point is that I don't know what to do. I have an opportunity to find my mother, and I feel as if I am too scared to actually attempt it. What if she is singing on that tape? What if she is terrible? Or worse, what if she is better than me?" Finn did his best to suppress his smile from that last sentence, but he found it hard. Hardly did she show the side of her that reflected her life before Adelaide had come into it. He didn't exactly know what tape she was talking about, but he did know that she was genuinely freaking out about what to do.

"Rachel, if I had the chance to meet my biological father I would. I know sharing the same DNA isn't everything, but it is something." Rachel looked up at her boyfriend for the first time since they started this conversation. She nodded and she watched as she stood up and went over to the pink diaper bag that was sitting on the floor next to his open bedroom door. He watched as Rachel pulled an object out and brought it over to him. It was there that he read the print on the front saying, _From Mother To Daughter._

"I found it yesterday when I was going through some boxes in the basement. I haven't listened to it, I have been too scared. What if she gives me her information. What if I go to find her and then she doesn't want me. I am so scared, Finn. I know I am being irrational, and probably not even that sensitive to your feelings because you said you would give anything to be in my place, but what if she is just another person on the long list of people who turn me away."

"Well, then that is on her. If she doesn't want to be in your life that is her loss, not yours. But Rachel, you have to understand that even though there is a long list of people who don't want you, the few people on the list of people who do are the ones who are important." Rachel let a single tear slip as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. "If you want I will listen to the tape with you," Finn offered. He watched as she nodded and motioned for him to play the tape.

After he put the tape in and turned on the tape. "Hi baby, It's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all," he heard a voice say before the music began to play. He didn't know the song, but apparently, his girlfriend did. He watched as she got lost in the music. He could also hear her voice singing along. There were certain points in the song she would stop singing, then there were certain points when she would harmonize, and certain points where she would just blend with the stunning voice coming through the speaker. He watched as his girlfriend got emotional after finishing the last note she harmonized with. He began to take note of her protective grip that she now had on Adelaide. Like she felt if she let her go, she was going to lose her.

"How are you going to find her through a song?" Finn asked. She didn't leave anything but the sound of her voice, how was Rachel supposed to find her that way?

"I'm supposed to listen," was all Rachel said as she stared at her boyfriend. He watched as Rachel adjusted Adelaide to her left arm. It caused the baby girl to stir, but not wake up. He could feel the distance between them, it was like Rachel was a million miles away, even though it was really just a few feet. Finn watched as his girlfriend set Adelaide down on the play mat on the floor. She was admiring the small girl once again before she came over and wrapped her small arms around his torso. He returned the sentiment by wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other behind her head protectively holding her against his chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurt asked as he entered Finn's bedroom. While they all loved the fact that Rachel and Finn were a couple, they were all nervous about the pairs growing relationship. While they loved Adelaide, they knew the teens were not quite ready to experience having a child that belonged biologically to the both of them. Carole had set rules for the two teenage lovebirds. For example, if they were in Finn's bedroom the door had to be open.

Kurt observed the teens as they pulled away from the hug. He kept tabs on Rachel as Finn made sure she was okay, before using his thumbs to wipe away tears from Rachel's tear-stained cheeks. He was curious as to what caused the emotional turmoil in his friend's life, but he knew that she had confided in Finn rather than him. He understood why though. In a way, they were like their own little family. A complicated and young family, but still a family. He knew that his brother cared deeply for the petite brunette, but he didn't understand how it grew immensely at such a fast rate. They hadn't been dating for long and he already declared that he was going to be the father to her daughter. He understood that Adelaide was a special, and adorable, little girl, but he also knew that Finn had a lot going for him and could escape Lima if he didn't have anyone here holding him back.

He was proud of Finn. He was proud of his willingness to step up and be a man to a little girl that needed him in her life, but at the same time, he remembered all the times he had said he wanted to get out of the small town. He said he didn't want to be another "Lima Loser". He loved Rachel, and he loved the way she sparked a new connection between him and Finn, but at the same time, he hated to see all of his brother's wasted potential. If Finn wanted to he could get a football scholarship, go to college, get a degree, and make something of himself. Kurt knew he wasn't going to meddle with his brother's life, because as of now he seems truly happy, but he did know that he was going to make sure that Finn wasn't going to turn into one of those guys years down the road that blamed Rachel for holding him back and becoming resentful for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its Characters.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the choir room Rachel watched as the room was in a frenzy, and Tina dressed in sweats. Ignoring the hectic babble that went along with nervous faces Rachel took her regular seat next to Finn. At her old school, before she had Adelaide, she probably would have been in the middle of the drama, but as of now, she was outside of it. Although, she was curious as to why the sophomore was dressing unlike herself today.

"Do you guys know how Mercedes and I have been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked as he stared at the feminine male.

"Not if you don't get caught," Mercedes answered. Truth be told she and Kurt decided to do this because they wanted to make sure that they won Regionals. They needed to know what they were up against in order to place and Keep glee around for their senior year. It was the one place they were allowed to express and be themselves. They were not ready to give that up.

"Anyway, Mercedes and I rooted through the dumpster behind Carmel auditorium and found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights," Kurt stated as some of the teens reacted in worry and others, for instance, Mr. Schuester, in confusion. After Kurt heard Tina's "Oh no," he continued with, "Which led us to Joelle Fabrics and asked about red Chantilly lace, and they were sold out." Kurt watched as their faces began to stress over what they were hearing.

"What?" Mr. Schuester asked as he watched some of the teens freaking out about what Kurt was saying.

"They are doing Gaga," Mercedes clarified for the teacher. She knew he wasn't caught up on the newest music crazes. He was stuck in his glory days and the music that came along with them.

That's it, it's over," Tina said as Kurt and Mercedes nodded. Rachel wasn't exactly caught up on the whole Gaga craze, but she did understand why they were freaking out. Lady Gaga was known for her theatricality, which is something their glee club lacked.

"We should have guessed it, they are going for full out theatricality. They know it is the easiest way to beat us." Rachel then explained to the rest of the group who didn't understand what Mercedes and Kurt were hinting at.

"Damn them," Kurt said. This stressed him out. He was hoping that when he and Mercedes were hot on their trail that they were wrong, but they weren't. They were going to hit the New Directions where it hurt, and it wasn't going to feel pretty.

"It makes sense that Vocal Adrenaline would pay omage, it's a brilliant move she's a perfect fit for them," Artie added in.

"Hold on a second, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for regionals. This week your assignment, GaGa." Everyone started to talk amongst themselves as they started getting excited at the prospect of performing songs by the popular icon.

"Rachel, Quinn and I are going to go spy on vocal adrenaline. Do you want to join?" Rachel looked over to Finn to see what he thought. She watched as he nodded. He knew that she needed to start hanging out with other people besides him and Kurt. He knew she cared deeply for the two of them and their family, but she was supposed to be blending in. Rachel looked over at the two teens and nodded.

"Okay, meet us in the parking lot at my car after school tomorrow," Quinn stated before they all turned their attention back to Mr. Scheuester.

* * *

The Next day after school the three teens decided to skip Glee and go watch their competition. As soon as they snuck into the auditorium Rachel found herself drawn to the coach of the talented bunch, and the advice she was giving them. She even found herself verbally complimenting the coach to the two teens she came to the auditorium to spy with. She didn't understand what she was feeling, maybe it was deja vu because after she had Adelaide she had pictured herself doing exactly what this coach was doing. She didn't understand the magnetic draw to the teacher until she opened her mouth to sing exactly what Rachel would have picked for herself.

It wasn't until she opened her mouth to sing that Rachel understood her feelings. Her body must have somehow known before her brain could wrap around it. She felt her breathing quicken as she watched the talented director. She then felt tears in her eyes, as she started to come to the realization that without even trying to she found her biological mother. She couldn't help but get up from her seat, without saying a single word to her fellow glee member, to get closer to the stage. It was like her mother was a siren that was pulling her closer and closer with each and every note. She heard her friends say words, but she couldn't comprehend what they were. She just knew she had to get closer to the stage. She knew that her friends were watching her every move as she came into view as she got closer to the stage, but she couldn't remove her eyes from the performer on stage. Once the song came to an end and she felt as if she was close enough to the stage as she could stand she let her mouth speak without even thinking about it. It was like she lost the filter that ran between her brain and her mouth.

"Miss. Corcoran," Rachel paused as she stared at her biological mother in awe, "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter." She didn't care about the consequences of her words. She didn't care that two of her peers were able to witness this moment, she just cared that she finally was getting to meet the woman who gave her up almost seventeen years ago. She watched as the facial expression on Shelby's face change into something she couldn't read. She didn't know if it was shock or pure sadness. She was almost to the point she was regretting her inability to coherently think through the situation before creating it. It was after that the coach excused her students. Rachel texted Quinn and Mercedes that they could leave. She wanted to talk to her biological mother. She wanted answers to her questions.

Rachel felt awkward as she sat a few rows in front of her mother in the opposing team's auditorium. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to start. How awkward it was going to be. If she was going to get the answers she wanted to her questions. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for the answers. She knew that if her mother asked about her life she was going to avoid telling her about Adelaide. She didn't want to bring up or introduce the adult to her little girl unless she was going to be a stagnant person in her life. She wasn't going to let the woman break her heart. She knew her daughter was too young to have her heart broken by the woman she was related to, but Rachel knew that if Shelby left Addy too her heart would break for her. It would add to the list of people who didn't want to be in her life as well.

"Did you ever regret it?" Rachel finally had the courage to ask.

"Yes, and no, and so much," the adult stated. Rachel knew that Rachel was close to being the spitting image of her mother. Their resemblance was uncanny. Although, she wasn't sure if it was that noticeable to those who didn't realize that the coach was, in fact, her mother. "Hm, I saw you sing at sectionals. You were extraordinary. You were me." The light brown haired woman continued.

"Was it hard for you to not become a star and not have your dreams come true?" Rachel asked. She knew that for her it wasn't that hard at all. At times, she missed the competitive edge she used to have, and the dream she once fought to dream, but Adelaide made losing that dream worth it. She just wished she served the same purpose for her mother.

"It felt like a broken promise. Like the Fisher King's wound. Never heals," Shelby replied to her daughter's question. She knew that biologically Rachel was her daughter, but she didn't know quite yet whether the teen was going to connect with her on a deeper level then what they currently were. She hoped that the day she met Rachel they would run into each other's arms and not want to let go, but the awkwardness between them seemed to cause a bridge to keep that from happening.

"Wow, genetics really are amazing. You see the world with the same fierce theatricality as I do," Rachel jumped in with her next statement quickly not letting the adult jump in quite yet, "Even the way we are sitting right now is so dramatic and yet I feel so comfortable with it." Rachel still had the excessive amount of theatricality she had before she decided to keep Addy, she was just really good at hiding it. At times she felt too tired to even care about it. She didn't have the energy for it after Adelaide was first born, but now that she was sleeping through the night Rachel found it itching to come back to the surface.

"I've missed so much," Shelby stated. Rachel could hear the emotion in Shelby's voice, though she didn't have the courage to turn around and see it. Rachel heard her mother shift before talking once again. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," once she finally turned around to see the confusion on her mothers face she continued with a smile at the memory. "When I was little and I used to get sad my dads would bring me a glass of water. It got so I couldn't tell if I was sad or just... thirsty." Rachel then watched as her mother shifted back to lean back in her seat. In a way, the woman looked defeated.

"Uh, I shouldn't have done this. This was supposed to feel good. We were supposed to have some kind of slow-motion run into each other's arms. This is all wrong." Rachel felt herself panic. She just met her mother. She didn't want to lose her.

"Maybe we can just go to dinner or something, to get over the initial shock?" Rachel looked at the woman hopefully.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I'll call you." Rachel watched as her mother quickly made her exit through the auditorium doors. She felt as if she were frozen in time. She wanted it. She wanted a relationship with this woman. She knew she couldn't force it on her, but she wished that she could. Rachel ended up calling Finn to come pick her up from the school and take her to her car in the McKinley parking lot. She forgot that Quinn drove her to the school when she told her and Mercedes to go without her. Or maybe she didn't forget and she was just hoping that her mother would drive her instead.

"Rachel, are you going to tell me what happened?" Finn asked as soon as they met up within the Hudson/Hummel house. He watched as she shook her head. She knew he deserved an answer, but she felt as if her mind was about to explode. She couldn't help but feel lost within her own mind.

"No. I will eventually, but right now I need to be alone." Finn watched as she quickly gathered Adelaide up in her winter gear, grabbed all of her stuff, and left the house. This would be the first time in a while that Rachel Berry had left the house without eating dinner, or spending quality time with the family.

* * *

The next day the teen was even more worried when his girlfriend didn't drop Adelaide off with his mom in the morning and was running late to their morning glee rehearsal. Since the boys were doing their own thing, and this lesson was a big one for the competition, Mr. Schue tacked on the extra morning rehearsal.

"Little monsters take a bow," Mr. Schuester stated, causing Finn to exit his thought process. "Alright, Ladies, Kurt, I am really really impressed. Take a seat." Mr. Schuester watched as each of the dressed up teens took a seat before continuing. "You know what the best part is? Each of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities."

"Wait where's Rachel?" Noah Puckerman asked looking around the room. "I mean I only noticed because five minutes went by without her saying something obnoxious," though most of the time Rachel tried to refrain from criticism, the stress from the cassette tape made her prone, the past week, to say what she was thinking.

"Rachel got some intense news yesterday," Mercedes stated.

"We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and," Quinn was quickly interrupted by the choir director.

"Guys, that's not fair. You've got to stop doing that," he sounded angry, but then his voice changed as curiosity took over. "But, uh, what-what ya find out?" The whole class watched as Mercedes took a deep breath.

"Okay, y'all ready?" She asked in anticipation. She watched as her peers and teacher nodded. "Miss. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom."

"Are you serious?" Mr. Schue asked as everyone looked at one another in shock. They didn't really know what to say.

"Way to bury the lead, Mercedes," Artie said.

"We're screwed. Rachel is going to jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline," Puck said.

"Never," they heard the teen say as she entered the choir room. "I really don't want to talk about it. I'm still processing the news. My dads are moving my therapist into our spare room later this afternoon. Ah-All I know is that I'm not going anywhere, and I have chosen a Lady GaGa look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of."

"You look terrible. I look awesome," the teen with lobster glasses stated.

"I think it's the Kermit the Frog look," Mercedes then stated.

"And we have a jumper," Kurt said trying to lighten the mood as one of the stuffed toys fell from her outfit.

"Well, my dads can't sew, so there just stapled on," Rachel stated. Her dads not being able to sew meant neither did she. She didn't know what else to do for her costume, and she almost forgot to make one until this morning. It was part of the reason she was running late. The other was because her parents came in after she called them and told them what happened yesterday. To keep up appearance in front of the shrink they even offered to watch Addy for the day. She knew that her fathers would take care of her physically, but emotionally they would be distant to her. She really wanted to take her to Carole's, but her fathers wouldn't hear of it. The shrink was going to be there. Her fathers didn't know that she had confessed to him what her fathers were doing. They couldn't know, due to the therapist having to keep confidentiality. The only time he had to tell them something is if she was a threat to hurting herself or someone else.

"Guys, why don't we worry about this later and maybe try to focus on the song."

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel stated agreeing with the teacher. She didn't know what was going to happen from here with her mom, but she did know that she wasn't going to stop from trying to get to know her. She even had a plan to go visit her during lunch period so she could help her fix her costume. She needed someone to help her fix her awful Gaga outfit.

* * *

Once she entered the familiar auditorium she watched her mom direct her show choir group. She couldn't help but remain in awe, at her forcefulness. She knew that she was where she got her personality from, and she wasn't mad at it. In some ways, she was like the mother she never met.

"Mom," Rachel stated as she walked closer to her biological mom. She didn't mean to call her by the name, but it just came out naturally. She watched as her mother let out a heavy breath before speaking up.

"Honey, you've got to stop sneaking into these rehearsals," Rachel looked at her mom not knowing if what she was going to say was going to make a difference. Although she felt embarrassed by her creation, she didn't know if her mother was going to agree on its importance.

"This is kind of important," she responded. Rachel slowly unbuttoned the jacket she used to cover the monstrosity, and slowly opened it to showcase the dress.

"Oh dear God," she heard Shelby say.

"My dads can't sew," Rachel stated as she saw that her mother had the same opinion on the outfit that she and the rest of glee club did. "I really need a mom right now. Do you think you could help?"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel said as she entered the auditorium at McKinley high. She felt proud of her new get up, and she wasn't disappointed that she skipped the rest of school to spend the quality time with her mother to create it. Neither of them meant to take so long, but they shared stories, experiences. They got to know each other. It was kind of nice. It was the time frame that they needed to break the ice.

"Woah, Looking good Rachel," She heard Mercedes say as the rest of them felt impressed by her new outfit.

"Thanks. My mom made it," she said as she flaunted the outfit.

"Well, we're all here. Without further ado, I would like to introduce the boys," All the girls, and Kurt, screamed for the boys as they performed their song as Kiss. Rachel couldn't help but admire her boyfriend as he was drumming. She kind of felt guilty. He had to learn about her mom from Mercedes and Quinn when they were supposed to be in this together. Last night she completely blew him off, and basically ignored him throughout the whole day today. She wasn't being a very good girlfriend, and she knew that she needed to apologize to him. She didn't know if she was nieve for thinking that Shelby was going to be a part of her life from now on or not, but with every fiber of her being she was hoping for the latter."

After the boy's finished performing she stayed behind waiting for Finn to come out of the boy's bathroom. All the guys were taking off their makeup. She was actually quite impressed with their makeup job and performance. She didn't know if it was because she was in a good mood, but everything seemed to be good as of now.

"Finn," Rachel stated as she walked right past her after he exited the bathroom. She knew that he heard her and was just ignoring her as he kept walking towards the schools parking lot. "Finn," she repeated. She watched as he suddenly stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What Rachel?" He asked. He seemed annoyed with her, and honestly, she didn't blame in.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to be alone," he stated. She knew he was referring to what she had said to him yesterday.

"Finn, please wait. We need to talk," she pleaded. She needed him. She knew she needed him, and for some reason, she closed off from him when she honestly needed him the most. He didn't deserve the way she had treated him, he was much too good for that.

"It's okay for you to take time to think, but not me?" he asked. He watched as Rachel shook her head.

"That isn't what I'm saying. Please Finn," she looked at him with her pleading brown orbs and he gave in. He didn't want to be on the list of people to break her heart. He sat there and listened to her side of things. She explained what happened yesterday, how her mom basically walked out on her. Then she switched to what happened today, and heard about everything her mother and her had discussed, laughed about, and did. He felt kind of like an ass for getting upset that she was just doing what he advised. "I think I am going to tell her about Addy. I want your opinion. You are her dad. You should have a say. I have a really good feeling about it. I want to spend time with her. I want her to know everything. I want to know everything."

"Rachel, don't you think you are putting high expectation's on somebody you just met?" He asked. He didn't want to be the downer, but he wanted to protect her. She and Adelaide both played big parts in his life now. He wasn't going to let someone waltz in and hurt them. He knew that Rachel's excitement was a testament to how heartbroken she would be if things didn't work out between them.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** Glee **or any of** its **characters.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I added a lot of things from the show but at the same time kind of** edited **. I had to change a few things from the episode to fit the character's lives. Since Rachel is not as crazy due to Adelaide I thought spying on Vocal Adrenaline would be something that Kurt and Mercedes could do together.**

 **I wanted to get through the initial meeting of Shelby and Rachel** so in future **chapter I could start to delve into forming their relationship, or non-existent relationship. Can't let any of the details of my plans slip. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapters. I do use an editing software, so if there are mistakes left behind I am sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting at a booth in Breadsticks Rachel sat patiently waiting for Shelby. She had Adelaide securely in her arms while nervously shifting her head from the menu she was looking over to the door that her mom would enter through. This was her third time meeting her mom the past week, and while she wanted to introduce her to Adelaide as her daughter, she knew Finn was right when he said she was putting a lot of pressure on a woman she didn't know.

Rachel didn't want to actually bring Adelaide tonight, but she didn't have anyone to watch her. Finn was out with the guys, Kurt was out with Blaine, Carole and Burt went out for their rare date night, and well her dads were away on business. So here she was sitting with her little girl in a booth to spend time with the woman who never had the opportunity to call Rachel hers.

When she finally saw the familiar face walk through the entrance she couldn't wipe the smile away from her face. While the mother-daughter pair had only known each other for about a week they had quickly bonded over their similar interests. Around Shelby, Rachel became the her that she knew at her old High School. She felt a surge of energy that made her miss the stage more than the teen realized. Rachel knew that she was so skeptical about Adelaide meeting Shelby because that would mean her two worlds were meeting. The world where she was nothing but a performer, and the world where she was nothing but a mom. The only time she had a happy median was when she was with Finn.

"Rachel," Her mom smiled at her before looking confused, "and a baby." Rachel gave the woman a shy smile before nodding. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to hide the fact that her daughter was, in fact, her daughter. Rachel looked close to identical to Shelby, how was she going to explain Adelaide closeness in appearance when they didn't share the same DNA that provided those features.

"Shelby, this is my little sister, Adelaide," She watched as her biological mother gave her a quizzical expression before just excepting it. Rachel was actually quite thankful that she didn't further question the teen about the little girl. Instead, they spoke, ordered their food, and then ate in something close to silence. It wasn't until Addy started crying that Rachel felt the tension break. The tension hadn't been there all those other nights, so she wasn't quite sure why her daughter caused such a substantial difference in this one. "She is probably hungry," Rachel stated as she dug in her daughter's pink diaper bag until she was able to obtain the bottle she had been searching for.

"I finished my plate, why don't I feed her while you finish yours," Rachel hesitated, but then decided there was no harm in Shelby holding the almost six-month-old little girl. She had been so preoccupied this past week that she almost forgot that her little girl's appointment for her sixth-month checkup was going to need set up sometime in the near future. She cataloged it in her head as something she needed to do.

"She is so precious," Rachel heard Shelby state as she watched the little girl scarf down her bottle. Rachel quickly finished her plate and then sat there admiring her mother and her daughter. She wondered if that is the same look Shelby would have given her if she had the chance to when she was little. She closed her eyes as she tried to picture what her life would be like if Shelby had been apart of the process that made Rachel who she was.

"She is. My dad's found a wonderful surrogate. They couldn't have created a more perfect baby if they tried," Rachel stated. She hated to lie, and she knew that it was going to cause a slight gap between her and her mother, but she also knew that she didn't want to become attached to the idea of Shelby until she knew for certain that she wasn't going to bail on her. She watched as Shelby smiled and started to chat with the blue-eyed beauty. She saw as the woman holding her daughter raised her head and gave her a knowing look. Rachel didn't know if the look involved the true origin of her daughter or the belief that there was no way a baby could be any more unflawed.

"How old is she?" Shelby asked. She couldn't help but drink in the picture of the little girl. She knew Rachel was hiding something about her. She looked almost identical to Rachel. She wasn't going to question it, she didn't believe she had the right to at this point. She needed to solidify her position in Rachel's life before she did that. She would understand why her daughter would hide something as monumental as having a kid from her at this point, but she figured that there was more to the story than just that.

* * *

"I think she knows, but she doesn't want to say anything about it," Rachel stated bluntly to her boyfriend as they both lay on opposite sides of Adelaide's playmat. Finn was hesitant about how fast Rachel was moving things with her mother, but he was also supportive. He wanted her to know that he was there for her no matter what the outcome was. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by his devotion and support at this point, but she was. She was scared at first when they had their first discussion on the topic. She was kind of angry that he had wanted her to slow down her pace, but in the end, she figured he was right. While she was excited to have Shelby in her life she still didn't know for sure if she was necessarily going to stay there.

"Why do you say that?" he simply asked as he turned his attention away from Addy to show that he was listening. She watched as he returned to making funny faces at the little girl as she giggled. Rachel paused, losing her train of thought in order to admire their relationship. Finn had been a part of her life since she was 2 months old, he was a steady figure in her life, and Rachel wished more than anything that it stayed that way the rest of her little girl's life. She knew it was too soon to declare that she wanted Finn and herself to get married in the future, but she knew it wasn't that far off of a thought. The whole reason to date someone is to see if you can picture having a future with them and at this point in time she certainly could. Snapping out of her train of thought Rachel found Finn looking at her with a lopsided grin on his face. He was admiring her admiring him and the future she imagined them having. Rachel found herself capturing his eyes and smiling back before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. She then started in on where she left off on the main conversation at hand.

"She just gives me this look," Rachel simply stated. Finn raised one of his eyebrows and looked at his girlfriend. It took him a minute to realize that she was switching gears and going back to the topic that she was worried about.

"Well, she will never know for sure until you tell her," Finn stated. "Rachel, when you do introduce her to Adelaide as her mom, are you going to introduce me as her dad?" he asked. Rachel saw the uncertainty that he carried in his eyes as he sat up at the serious question. He knew that to his family he was her dad in the sense he wanted to be that figure to her as she aged, but to Shelby, he could just be Rachel's boyfriend.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel said as she got up from her spot on the floor and sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. She used her free one to turn his face towards her. She leaned closer to him until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Finn, When Addy and I accepted that shirt you got her for Christmas it meant that we accepted you in every sense of the word. I don't know if you still feel out of place since biologically she isn't yours, but you shouldn't. You are the one who has been here with her Finn. You are the one she is going to be raised knowing as her father. To me you are her dad, to your family you are her dad, to you-you are her dad, and most importantly to her, you are her dad. Finn Adelaide can't vocalize it yet, but she loves you. Every time you are around she gives you this big smile that she reserves for you. So if the time comes where we decide it is suitable for Shelby to know where Adelaide has come from, you will be introduced as her father." She tried to read the emotions that took over his facial features, but he closed the space between them to quickly for her to manage it. They had kissed before, but it was never filled with this much passion and emotion. It was much longer than any of the other kisses they shared and Rachel wasn't mad at it, but she was glad that it ended. She thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, probably too much, which is why when Finn pulled back for air she felt grateful for his lack of lung capacity.

"I don't just want to be an amazing dad to Addy you know, I want to be an amazing man for you too." Rachel couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

"You already are," Rachel replied leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. She pulled away and stood up before they could resume the breathtaking kiss they had experienced a little earlier. "Addy and I should probably be going, but we will see you tomorrow," Rachel said biting her bottom lip. She couldn't believe the amount of desire she had for him and he had for her. They had this special connection, and bond, that she didn't understand nor control. She watched as he frowned, but agreed as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Thank you for being you Finn," Rachel smiled at her boyfriend before they both gathered Addy and her things. Walking downstairs Rachel waved to Burt and Carole before exiting the house. She would have told Kurt bye, but he was probably out with Blaine. Finn secured Adelaide's car seat in its base, and then took the diaper bag from Rachel to store beside the little girl. He then gave her another kiss goodbye before going to the front of the house and watching until he could no longer see her car.

* * *

Walking into Finn's house on a Saturday morning was one of her favorite things. Carole always made blueberry pancakes, which Rachel could never get enough of. They were her favorite and Carole always new the best way to cook them. Sitting Adelaide's carrier on the ground Rachel lifted the little piece of fabric that covered her face and protected her from the cold. She then unzipped the pink cover, unbuckled her, and then lifted her out of her seat. Smoothing down the onesie Rachel had bought for the little girl Rachel felt quite excited. While her mother did come into her life, Rachel felt as if she wasn't quite ready to let her all the way in yet, but there was one person she was able to let in immediately.

Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Carole pulling out the ingredients to start making the pancake batter. Rachel silently watched as Carole didn't even bother to measure anything. She just simply threw in ingredients like there weren't any numbers that went into it. Rachel could cook, but she had to follow a recipe step by step and measurement by measurement. She couldn't help but admire Carole. Rachel knew that Carole was the kind of mom she wanted to be for Addy. Rachel never really had a mom, but if she did she would have wanted her to be like Carole. Rachel knew that Shelby was never going to be able to reach that bar of expectation. She had never been a mom, and it was going to be hard coming in after years of separation.

"Rachel, how long have you been standing there?" Carole asked once she finally caught Rachel admiring her. She felt a strong attachment to Rachel, and to be honest she had the gut feeling that Rachel was her son's end game. They were meant for each other. She could see how happy the pair was whenever they were together. When Carole pictured her son and his future she never pictured him finding love with a single mom at such a young age, but she was quite happy that it had turned out that way. She loved Rachel, and she adored Adelaide. The whole family did. Kurt had Blaine, and they seemed like a special pair as well. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Blaine yet, they were at the stage in their relationship where they just want to be with one another.

"I don't know actually. I was just admiring you." Carole couldn't help but beam at Rachel's statement. She wasn't used to being admired. She knew that Finn and Kurt loved her, but they were never very complimentary. They didn't take her for granted, they just were used to her. For a while, Kurt was in Awe of finally having a mother figure, but now that a couple years have passed, that state of mind faded. "I hope I'm as good of a mother as you one day."

"Sweety, you already are." Carole watched as Rachel smiled down at Adelaide while the little girl was just jabbering away. She hadn't said Ma Ma yet, but Rachel knew that within the next couple weeks she probably would be. "How are you feeling about your mom being in your life?" Carole asked. She was also concerned for Rachel. She knew that she had the biggest heart and when it came to things she could be a bit naive.

"I used to dream about my mother. Who she was, what she looked like, what similar traits we shared. I wanted her to come into my life and teach me the things that my dads couldn't, and still can't. But Finn helped me realize that DNA isn't everything. I knew it before, but he helped me actually believe it. After I decided to keep Adelaide I wanted her in my life to teach me how to be a mother, but after spending time with her I realized she can't do that. She hasn't been a mother before. Between her and I, it is awkward. There are secrets being kept from one another, and I am not really sure how it is going to end up, but I know no matter what happens I will be okay because I will still have the ones that truly are my family." Carole couldn't keep herself from giving the teenager a hug. She knew she was talking about her family. Kurt, Burt, Finn, and herself. Rachel considered them her family now, which only made Carole know that deep down Rachel thought of her as a mother figure in her life. She was proud to be Rachel's honorary mom and Adelaide's honorary grandma. Though no one has used the term on her yet.

"Mom, are you trying to steal my girlfriend and my daughter?" Finn asked as he walked in to see his mom and Rachel in a tight embrace with Adelaide stuck in the middle. "Here Addy, let me save you." Finn walked over and grabbed the little girl. Rachel and Carole both watched and admired as Adelaide immediately let the megawatt smile take over her face as soon as Finn came into sight. No one could deny the special bond the two of them already carried. "Are you dada's girl?" Finn asked in a gentle voice between the raspberries he blew on her stomach. Rachel turned her attention to Carole and watched as she admired Finn with Adelaide. Rachel already knew that she was the best grandma possible for Adelaide.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry if it is short. I have been quite busy, my life has been very hectic, and I just am trying to keep my head above water right now. I try to type when I can, but it is hard. I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I am trying to incorporate each of your guys' thoughts on what you want to see happen in the story, but it's hard. Some of you want more Shelby, some of you want more Carole, I do plan on having Shelby in the story more, but I don't think I am going to make her a main character just yet. I do have plans for where I want this story to go, but at the same time, I don't want to disappoint you guys. So I hope I do you guys/gals/readers proud. I am trying my hardest to make this story a good one. If you ever absoloutly hate a chapter I apologize. I do appreciate your reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. I know I am the furthest thing from the best writer, but I try my hardest.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jumping out of bed the third time that night Rachel ran to her screaming daughter's side. Nothing she did seemed to help her seven-month-old daughter. At first, she thought maybe she was constipated, but the apple juice didn't seem to help one bit. Rachel felt frazzled and exhausted. After another hour of Adelaide waking up screaming bloody murder for a few minutes and then falling asleep Rachel decided that it was time to take her to the emergency room. Adelaide had been extra fussy lately, but the paediatrician said that her little girl was probably developing colic. Grabbing her phone Rachel dialled Finn's number as she got herself and Adelaide ready.

"Hello," she heard a deep gravely voice state.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I am taking Adelaide to the hospital. She has gotten so much worse. I know the paediatrician said it was a case of Colic, but Finn she seems so disoriented. She wakes up for a few minutes screaming bloody murder and then falls asleep again. Nothing I do is helping and I just feel so helpless." Rachel was on the verge of tears as she made her way to her car with her and Finn's little girl.

"Alright, calm down. You can't drive if you over upset yourself. I am going to leave the house and meet you at the hospital." Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. She knew he couldn't see the action, but she knew he could probably visualize it.

"Okay, I will see you there." Rachel hung up the phone as she buckled herself in. She looked in her rear view mirror to see her daughter one last time before she took off.

* * *

Hearing her daughter begin screaming once again she quickly found a parking spot and rushed into the hospital. She was going to wait for Finn, but she didn't think Adelaide could wait any longer. The poor girl was crying so hard that her face was turning red. Rachel didn't know what was going on, but she knew that something wasn't right. As soon as she entered the hospital the lady at the front desk gave her paperwork to fill out. Rachel knew it was necessary, but it made her angry that they could hear her daughter's screams and still ignored them until all the paperwork was completed. Finishing the paperwork Rachel turned it in and got her little girl out of her carrier. It only took a few minutes before her little girl fell back asleep.

"Rachel," she heard and she looked up to see Finn. She had tears in her eyes as she got up and walked over to him. She let him wrap his arms around her and their little girl. She let herself fall apart in his arms. Sure she didn't know if there was truly something wrong with her daughter, but she was exhausted and scared.

"Adelaide Berry," Rachel felt Finn's arms drop from around her as she turned around to see the nurse. Finn picked up Adelaide's car seat and diaper bag and followed Rachel who was already following the nurse to the back. "Alright, what brings Adelaide in today?"

"She has spurts of uncontrollable crying, it almost sounds like she is in severe pain. She is kind of slow to wake up, but after she is done crying she quickly falls back asleep," Rachel stated. She watched as the nurse wrote down everything Rachel was saying.

"Alright, I am just going to weigh and measure her really quick. She is 14 lbs and 5 oz and is 25 inches long. Now if you will follow me I will take you guys to a room where the doctor will see you." Rachel watched as the nurse left the room. Sighing Rachel laid down on the bed with her daughter on her chest.

"Thank you for coming to the hospital this early in the morning."

"You don't have to thank me. There is nowhere else I would rather be besides by your side." Rachel couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. She managed to scoot her self over so Finn could lay on the bed with his two girls. After a few minutes have passed the two teens heard a faint knock on the hospital door.

"Hi, is this the room that has Adelaide Berry." Rachel nodded. "Hi, you must be mom and dad. My name is Dr Brighten and I will be your daughter's doctor. Can I have you tell me what has been going on?" Rachel then began to go over everything that had been affecting her daughter. She didn't want anything to be wrong, but at the same time, she didn't want to doctor to tell her that it was a simple case of colic. In the middle of talking to the doctor about what had been going on Rachel heard her little girl begin to cry at the top of her lungs once again. Rachel watched as the doctor came over and examined her.

"Alright, I am going to run some tests on her. I don't think it is a case of colic, but we aren't going to roll it out as of now. The nurse will be in shortly to take an ultrasound," Rachel nodded and watched as the doctor left the room. Looking down at her now sleeping daughter she sighed. She wanted nothing more than tonight to be a bad dream. She didn't like seeing her daughter cry in pain. She could tell by the pained expression on Finn's face that he didn't like it any more than she did.

"Did you tell your mom where you were going?" Rachel asked her boyfriend. She as his eyes widened. She wanted to laugh, but she felt too tired.

"I forgot. I was so worried that I just changed, grabbed my keys, and then left. I think I better call her." Rachel watched as Finn got out his phone and called his mom. It sent him to voicemail so he just left her a message telling her where he was at and why. He told her not to worry and that he would update her if she were kind enough to call him off of school for the day. Rachel knew that even if it were nothing that both she and Finn would be so scared after the scare that they wouldn't want to leave her side.

It didn't take long for the ultrasound technician to come in and do her job. The events that took place after though were a blur.

* * *

Hey, everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. While I still do not the characters nor the show I still do appreciate you guys. I would tell you guys why it has taken me so long to update, but it isn't really that important. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

The process of prepping Adelaide for transportation over to the children's hospital didn't take very long. Finn ended up driving his truck over while Rachel rode in the back of the ambulance with the little girl. She knew that once they arrived at the hospital they were going to take the seven-month-old back for emergency surgery. Rachel couldn't believe this was all happening. She wanted to blame her daughter's paediatrician for not catching it, but she knew she couldn't. After she looked up her daughter's diagnosis she learned that colic was a common misdiagnosis for Intussusception. Neither Rachel nor Finn knew what it was when the doctor told them why their little girl was in so much pain.

* * *

"Hey mom," Finn stated as he and Rachel sat in the waiting room at the children's hospital.

"Have you found anything out?" Rachel heard Carole's ask through the phone. She could hear the worry in her voice. Rachel watched as Finn looked over at her. He wasn't quite sure how to describe the diagnosis nor did he know how to pronounce it. She nodded as if reassuring him that she was capable to talk to his mom about it.

"She has something called intussusception. Basically, her small intestine folds into the large intestine. It's an obstruction in her abdomen," Rachel stated as tears formed in her eyes. She quickly handed the phone back over to Finn. He used his right hand to hold the phone up to his ear as he used his left to rub her back.

"We were rushed over to the Children's Hospital in order for the specialist to perform an emergency surgery." Finn heard his mom gasp. He knew that by now she was probably on the verge of tears.

"Alright, Honey. Is it okay if I come over to the hospital?" Carole knew the two teens probably wouldn't mind, but she figured she would ask. Finn and Rachel weren't officially a family, but they seemed like one. They had become so close-knit with one another that she knew it wouldn't matter what life threw at the young couple. They already had a little girl that the two of them adored.

"Of course, Mom," Finn said. "I am going to let you go so you can be on your way."

* * *

"Are you the parents of Adelaide Berry?" Rachel and Finn both nodded. "Okay, the surgery went well. We ended up having to remove part of the intestine due to damage to the tissue. We ended up having to cut six inches of bad tissue off, and sew the good tissue together. We are going to want to keep her in the hospital for observation, but she should be fine." Rachel didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out as a sign of relief.

"Thank you so much," Finn said to the doctor. Once the doctor disappeared behind the double doors Rachel turned to face Finn and wrapped her arms around him. After all the stress of the day, it just felt so nice to know that their daughter was safe and was going to be okay. "Let's go back and see our daughter." Rachel pulled back from Finn and gave him an exhausted smile. She grabbed the hand he held out for her and intertwined their fingers as the began to walk back to the little girl's room.

Walking in they see Adelaide with wires around her as she lay sleeping in the hospital crib. They both walked up to the side to admire their little girl. She was so peaceful.

"She will probably remain a little groggy for a while. She is still under the influence of the anaesthetic." Rachel didn't look away from her sleeping star, but she did nod her head in order to let the nurse know that she was indeed listening.

"Have you thought about calling your dads and letting them know what is going on?" Finn asked in a quiet whisper. He didn't need to whisper, but he feared of waking the seven-month-old before she was ready.

"No. They never seem to care about her anyway." Rachel stated. She eventually looked up at Finn to see his serious expression.

"Rachel, if they didn't care about her they would be paying for everything she needs. I think they care. Just in a way that nobody else understands." Rachel quickly looked away. She didn't know what to think when it came to her dads with her daughter. She wanted nothing more than for them to love Adelaide as much as Rachel loved her. She wanted them to be proud of the little girl their daughter created.

"They care about their conditions, Finn. They care that nobody knows she is mine. They care that they don't feel embarrassed because their 'perfect' daughter isn't so perfect and got pregnant at a young age. There are so many things they care about, but I don't think Addy is one of them. They do everything in their power to stay away from us," Rachel stated as tears began to fall. She wanted to blame her tears on the fact she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, or the fact that she was still emotional from the stress of Adelaide's condition, but she knew that her tears were created by the sore subject that she didn't want to touch upon. She knew that she probably should tell her parents, but she wasn't ready to hear how much they didn't care in their voice. She wasn't prepared for them to sweep her sweet daughter under the rug even though she could have died. "Finn, she could have died." Finn quickly took Rachel into his embrace as she sobbed into his chest.

"But she didn't. She is okay, the doctor said she is going to be fine. It was scary for me too," Finn said with tears in his eyes. There weren't any onions around for him to blame his tears on, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Rachel knew that he was vulnerable when it came to her and Adelaide. He loved them both so much that if anything ever happened to either of them he didn't know how he could function afterwards.

"Am I interrupting something?" Finn and Rachel pulled apart from their embrace to see Carole standing in the doorway of the hospital room. Rachel turned away from the door wiping her tears before smiling at her boyfriend's mom.

"No, not at all," she stated with a smile on her face. She walked over to Carole and gave her a hug. She knew that Carole's motherly embrace was something she needed right now. Though she loved her boyfriend's hugs, and she loved how safe they made her feel, she needed a motherly hug at this point.

"How is she doing?" Carole asked as she wrapped her arms around the young teen. After her embrace with Rachel ended she gave Finn a hug as well. She stared down at the little seven-month-old that she had come to love as if she truly were her very own granddaughter.

"She is doing well," Rachel stated. She then continued to tell Carole everything the doctor has told both her and Finn.

* * *

A little while later it was a full house, or well hospital room, for Adelaide. Burt, Kurt, Carole, Rachel, and Finn were all there for the little girl. She slept most the time so the three teens and older adults mostly spoke with one another, but for the bits Adelaide was awake she was fussy and clinging to Rachel. They managed to get Adelaide to go to Finn, so Rachel could have a break, but for the most part, she wanted her mommy. Hearing her phone go off Rachel looked down and was shocked by the ID.

"Finn, will you take her for me?" Rachel asked signalling to their daughter. He nodded and picked the sleeping baby up and watched as Rachel exited the hospital room.

"Rachel, I just wanted to let you know that Your father and I will be home in about half an hour." She heard her dad's voice say through the phone. Rachel was about to say something, but her voice cracked.

"One minute let me get some water first. I'm, I'm thirsty." Rachel knew that this dated back from when she was little. It was the habit she told Shelby when she first discovered that she was her mom in the auditorium her mom taught in.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel knew that even though she and her two dads had become distant that they would still pick up on her little quirk. She could hear the concern in her dad's voice and though she wanted to be tough, she ended up letting a single tear slip.

"Daddy," she cried a little harder.

"Calm down. Take a sip of water. Don't try to speak until you are ready." Rachel took in a few deep breaths. It was silent on both sides of the line, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually kind of nice. It reminded her of what it was like before she got pregnant. Every time she didn't get her way she would get worked up and call her dad. He would usually tell her then what he is now.

"Addy was sick. I took her to the paediatricians and she said it was just colic. It got so much worse daddy. By the time I got her to the hospital, she was running a fever. They ended up diagnosing her with an abdominal emergency. They took her by squad to the children's hospital so she could have emergency surgery. The surgeon said she was going to be okay, but Daddy I have never been so scared in my life."

"But she is okay?" Rachel was surprised to hear the worry in her dad's voice. To say she was caught off guard by it was an understatement.

"Yes, she should be okay," Rachel stated back.

"Alright. We will come to the hospital and see you there." Before Rachel could say anything back her daddy hung up. She wanted to tell him not to worry about it, but at the same time, she wanted him to. She wanted him to care like he used to.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked as Rachel walked back into the room. He watched as she nodded.

"I hope you guys are ready to meet my parents because they are coming to the hospital." Rachel watched as Finn's eye became wide at the thought. He had heard about her dads. He listened to the stories of how amazing they were before she got pregnant, and then how much they changed after. She was there to witness tears that Rachel shed over the distance between her and her two parents. He didn't know how he was going to react or fit in with her two dads. As far as Finn knew they didn't even know about his relationship with Rachel, the fact that both Rachel and Adelaide had accepted him as a fatherly figure to the seven-month-old, or the fact that he and Rachel had been dating for a while now.

* * *

I figured that since I took such a long hiatus that I would surprise you with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor any of its characters.


	15. Chapter 15

"Finn, you know they might not even come," Rachel stated. She didn't really expect them to. Her Daddy may say that they were, but her dad she wasn't so sure about. He was the one she felt the most distance from. She wanted nothing more for them to come. She wanted a sign that showed that they actually cared, but at the same time them coming was like her two different worlds colliding. She was used to her life with Finn and his family, and then she was used to the life with just her daughter with an occasional appearance put together by her fathers.

"Rachel they don't even know about us. Aren't they going to be confused why I am here?" Rachel hadn't thought about that aspect. Her fathers didn't even know anything about her life with the Hudson/Hummel household. They didn't know that her daughter's babysitter was more like family then they were. They didn't know that Carole's son was someone she and Adelaide cared deeply about. They didn't know about the little family Rachel created with her boyfriend and his family. They knew nothing. To them, she was taking care of her daughter, doing great in school, and excelling in her Glee club.

"Honestly Finn, I don't really care anymore. I almost lost her today. We almost lost her today. I don't want to hide her anymore. I want to embrace the fact that she is my daughter. I don't care about the looks I will get in the hallway, I don't care if my parents kick me out of their house. I just want to be happy. You and Adelaide are my happiness." Finn looked at Rachel with a smile, but when he looked in the doorway his smile faded. He didn't know what Rachel's parents looked like, but he figured the two disapproving looks in the doorway were the faces missing in the young teen's life.

"Um, Rachel," Finn stated. He watched as her eyes became wide as she turned around. He watched as her whole demeanour changed. The strong frame she once held withered away. She made herself look smaller. Her head dropped.

"Dad, Daddy." Rachel said as she raised her head to look at the two grown men. Finn couldn't find the confidence he saw in the teen just a moment ago. He wanted to say something, but he could tell that it would just make things worse for her if he did.

"Finn, can you get me something to drink? I think I need to talk to them alone for a moment." Finn wanted to tell her 'No'. He wanted to say that he was apart of this too, but he wasn't. Legally Adelaide wasn't his. He didn't have a say in anything when it came to the sweet little girl. Adelaide was legally Rachel's and Rachel was legally her parents. His voice and his opinions were invalid.

"Of course," Finn finally said. He gave her an encouraging look before making his way out of the room. He had never felt out of place when it came to his position in Adelaide's and Rachel's life. That was until now. Rachel always consulted him when it came to the little girl. She always asked his opinion. She did everything in her power to make him feel as if he were an important character in Addy's life.

* * *

"Who was that young man?" Hiram Berry asked his daughter. Rachel bit her lip as she contemplated lying. She was good at it. She felt as if she were not ready for her parents to know. She felt that they would belittle Finn, and belittle the role he decided to step into in Adelaide's life. He didn't have to become a father figure to the little girl, he decided too. Adelaide wasn't his responsibility, she was Rachel's.

"He is my boyfriend, has been for a while now." Rachel waited for either one of her dads to respond, but they didn't. Instead, they walked over to the hospital crib that held their granddaughter and watched as she peacefully slept.

"You know when you were a baby we used to watch you sleep. At first, it was because we were scared you would stop breathing, but then it just became a habit of pleasure." Rachel didn't know where her dad was going with this, but she didn't dare interrupt him. She stayed silent. "We promised that we would protect you, that we would love you, and that we would never let you down." Rachel watched as her dad became teary-eyed.

"And I am grateful that you never have," Rachel spoke up. Even though her parents didn't really seem to care for her much these days, they hadn't let her down. She knew that they loved her in their own special way. It was in a way she didn't understand.

"But we did. We didn't know how to teach you how to shave your legs, we didn't know how to deal with the developments that come with a maturing teenager, and we didn't know how to react when we learned that you were pregnant. For so long you followed every role in the book, for so long you seemed more interested in making a name for yourself, and now you are giving up on your dream and settling down in a life that you are much too great for." Rachel shook her head.

"No, Dad. I am not settling. I am living. Did you know in Cinncinatti I was bullied every day? I had to put extra clothes in my locker because I was constantly getting slushied. One day they even egged me. I was bullied, I was friendless, and I pretended like I didn't care. I pretended that it didn't bother me. I continued to post videos of me singing online because I thought my talent was everything, but I was so wrong. I had Adelaide, we moved here, and I learned that family is everything. I'm not bullied here, dad. I have friends. I feel as if I am more normal now than I was before and it's not because I portray the life of a normal teen by hiding the fact that Addy is my daughter, but because I have a life that I share with people. I have a boyfriend, I have friends, but I am missing you and Daddy." Rachel started to cry. She was surprised to feel two sets on arms encase her in a hug. "I just don't understand why you pushed me away."

"We didn't mean to push you away, we just thought that we would give you your space. We can't teach you how to be a mother, we were never mothers. While we tried our hardest to give you everything you wanted we felt as if we failed to give you everything you needed. We didn't want you to make the same mistake with her that we did with you," her daddy, Leroy, finally spoke up. He had been quiet the entire time his husband and their daughter were chatting. He knew the distance they decided to give Rachel was hard on him. They were especially close as their daughter grew. Giving her time to learn how to balance a life that they didn't expect her to live was hard.

"Why would you think you failed as parents? You may not have been able to teach me things the way a mother could, but you taught me the most important lesson of all. You taught me how to love my daughter in a way nobody else could. You fought the crowd. You raised me when so many people found even just the two of you being together unacceptable. I am ready to fight the crowd now too. Even if you are apart of it. I don't care if people think I am too young to have a baby. She is mine and when I thought," Rachel's voice broke. She paused for a minute in order to put herself together. "When I thought I was going to lose her I realized that the roles that you created are unfair. Not just unfair to me, but unfair to her. I'm not going to follow your rules anymore. I am going to do the things you taught me from the day I was born. I am going to fight for my child's place in this world, and I am going to love her through it."

* * *

I know Three Chapters in three days after such a long streak of nothing. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure where to go from the previous chapter, and I thought it would take me so much longer to write this one. Her Fathers are going to cause new complications in Rachel's life now that they are possibly going to be more apart of it.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not Own GLEE or any of its characters :)


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week. A week of her daughter being in the hospital. A week of skipping school so she didn't have to leave her side. A week that her dads had spent by her side. Now, she was just ready to take her baby girl home. Since her daughter's surgery was a little more complicated the doctors had to take a few extra precautions. She had a little bit of a hard time swallowing after the surgery, but now she was starting to eat like a champ.

"Are you ready to go home with Mama?" Rachel asked her baby girl as she began to dress her in one of her sleepers. Rachel knew that her incision was still sore so she opted out of dressing her in pants. She was scared that the band of her pants would rub it. She thought about going to Finns, but her two dads said they had a surprise for her when she got home. Finn came to the hospital every day after school. He would bring her her school work, and spend time with Addy while Rachel did her work. She appreciated how much he helped her and Adelaide throughout this journey.

Putting her daughter in her carrier she loosened the straps just a little in order to prevent them from being too tight on the still sensitive area. She knew she was probably being a little overprotective, but she didn't want her daughter to be in so much pain. She felt so bad for what her little girl had to go through at such a young age. At first, she felt like a failure as a parent. She was there to protect her, but she didn't. Then Finn helped her realize that she was smart enough to go to the emergency room when she did and helped save Adelaide's life in that perspective.

After sighing the discharge papers Rachel took her little girl outside for the first time in seven days. She carefully situated her baby girl in the base of the car seat making sure not to shake her too much. She checked and made sure it was secure before shutting the door and putting herself in the driver seat. She then quickly sent Finn a text letting him know that Adelaide was discharged. She then let him know that she was heading home due to her dads saying they have a surprise waiting for her.

* * *

"Dad, Daddy, We're home," Rachel said as she entered the house with her daughter. It took Rachel longer to get home than normal. She knew she drove about ten miles per hour under the speed limit, but she was taking every precaution necessary. Turning the corner into the living room she saw a familiar face, one she hasn't seen since she left Cincinnati. She couldn't find any words she just stood there and stared at the familiar body.

"Rachel," She saw him smile and she wanted him to wipe it off his face. She wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't even understand why he was here. She then looked down to her sleeping daughter and felt the need to hide her. She knew that it was probably too late, but she still found herself trying to protect her daughter the way he neglected to protect her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel finally asked. She snapped out of her shock. She knew she was being rude, but she didn't care.

"I came to see you. I haven't heard from you for a while. I was surprised when your dads called me and told me they wanted me to surprise you." Rachel watched as he searched her face. "Are you really not happy to see me?"

"Did you expect me to be?" Now it was Rachel's turn to search his face for answers. She watched as his entire demeanour changed.

"So you really were pregnant? There were rumours going around after you left." Rachel rolled her eyes. She looked down at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her carrier. She admired her for a minute before remembering who she was talking to.

"Jessie," Rachel started but was interrupted by the boy she used to call her best friend. She noted the ways he looked the same, and the ways he looked different.

"You shut me out. You even left without telling me that you were leaving, I thought we were working on being friends again." Rachel couldn't help but let an angry laugh come out.

"I shut you out Jessie? No, you shut me out. You became popular. You egged me so you would look cool to your friends. Then you took me to a party and left me there to fend for myself. You were not working on becoming my friend Jessie, you were working on becoming the most popular guy in school." She watched as his head dropped. She didn't understand why he thought he would be welcomed by her.

"Who is her dad?" Rachel looked away from the familiar stranger so she could wipe the tears that began forming in her eyes. She knew her voice was going to crack.

"Please just leave." Rachel didn't even turn around to wipe the tears out of her eyes this time. She just let them fall. Hearing her daughter begin to fuss she bent down to her little girl, unbuckled her, and picked her up. She made sure to hide her face from him. She didn't want him to see her. "I have to take care of my daughter, so leave and never come back."

"Rach..." It was now her turn to interrupt him.

"Go. I'm not ready to forgive you. I don't think I will ever be ready to forgive you." Rachel knew that he didn't exactly know what he needed to be forgiven for. He knew that he bullied her, but he didn't know everything that went down at the party. She didn't even know everything that went down at the party. She just knew the outcome of it. Kissing her daughters head she let a few more tears fall.

"Hey, was that Jessie we saw leave?" She looked at her daddy.

"I am going to Finn's, I will be home later." She knew her dads were going to be concerned about her. She knew they were probably confused on why she was acting irrational, but all she knew was that she needed to get out of the house. She needed to forget that he was there. That she saw him again.

* * *

Rachel drove past the Hudon/ Hummel house and realized that Finn's truck was gone. He didn't think she was going to come around so he probably went to spend time with some of his friends. She didn't blame him. He needed to be a regular teenager every once in a while, but it didn't make it any less hard. She thought about going in to talk to Carole, but then she knew Finn would somehow find out that she was around and feel guilty for not being there. Then he would be hurt that she didn't call him in her time of need. She loved Finn. She knew he was willing to put his entire life on hold for her and Adelaide, but she didn't want him nor expect him too. Biting her bottom lip Rachel looked at the time and decided to go somewhere she hadn't been in a while.

"Okay Addy change of plans, we aren't going to see daddy." Rachel knew her daughter didn't fully understand what she was saying, but she loved talking to her.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da," Adelaide babbled during the car ride. The seven-month-old knew how to say Ma Ma buy only used it when she was ticked off.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of it's Characters.


End file.
